Senju's Reckoning
by Foxfire110
Summary: Follow Riuzu Senju, a lost boy sprinting his way through life. come along as he struggles with his family and his love life. Watch the shockwaves he sends throughout the Shinobi world
1. Prologue

Ok I have this really awesome idea(atleast to me) the premise of this story OC with Mokuton(And how the ability itself affects the user.) That's it. Everything else I'm gonna wing as I go.

*Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is for intertainment purposes only.*

*Rated R, for Gore, language, dark moments, and possibly lemons later on.*

Official Genres: Action, Adventure, alittle angst and Romance. There is Psychology in here for those willing to look for it. But the story is still enjoyable if you don't.

This line represents scene switch_

Pairing: OC X ???(Read to find out)

Writing style: Omnipresent 3rd person 1st person switch.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*"Biju, demonic, or extremely Angry talking"*

*'Biju, or demonic thinking'*

*Characters reading something*

/Flashback and/or dreaming*

Pre-Chapter Notes: I honestly rewrote this chapter like six times because I'm indecisive XD. I have acouple theories about Wood release and just how it affected Hashirama and allowed him to use sage mode. None of my theories are backed by Kishimoto but because this is my fanfiction I can put them into play. This chapter you're pretty much getting thrown into the frey, I'm fully expecting you to have more questions than answers, don't worry there'll be answers in the story. The first chapter is gonna be pretty fast paced and will involve timeskips but the story will slow down and get completely fleshed out. I do plan for this to be a long story complete with Original Arks, along with a good romance. Without further Adu let the Performance begin

*Chapter 1:Prologue*

"Tousaaaan" a little boy with short spiky black hair, hazel eyes, wearing a black T-shirt two sizes to big, blue pants and matching blue sandals pulled on his father's sleeve

"Yeah champ?" The man who's hair matched his sons but his eyes are bright forest green in color and he's dressed in a blue jumpsuit and matching sandals looked down at his son as they continued to walk.

"My feet hurrrt" the boy whined showing his father where the sandal strap had rubbed a blister on his ankle.

"Suck it up, we've got atleast another three hours till we reach the next town."

The boy huffed before turning his head away from his dad "Why do we travel so much anyway? It's sucks."

"Because.."

The boy looked up at his father as he zoned out looking into the brush. The boy looked to squinting his eyes to see anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly the boy was jerked down onto the ground by his sleeve, he heard a whooshing sound followed by the clang of metal. He looked up to see his dad holding a kunai, shuriken littering the ground around him. His dad reached down grabbing the collar of his shirt yanking him back on his feet "RUN!"

"But-" "I SAID RUN!" The boy was shoved roughly in the way they had been walking, using the momentum he already had from the shove he sprinted into the direction of the village. He looked behind him to see his father engage a man he couldn't quite make out.

The boy ran, ran, and ran some more until his lungs burned from lack of air and his feet throbbed from over exersion, he slowed down to a stop, as he bent over using a tree to keep himself standing as he caught his breath 'Ninja attacked Tousan.. but why? Dad always told me he was a retired Chuunin from The village hidden in the mist.' he felt a sudden strange energy from the tree which felt like a jolt. He hopped to his left just as shuriken rained down where he had been resting "What the-"

"You missed Derusu" the boy looked up to see two men dressed in Anbu like gear with blue patterned mask "It won't happen again Captain" "It better not. Kill the brat so we can see how the other team is doing against the traitor." "Hai"

The man in Anbu gear seemed to disappear causing the boys eye's to widen. He felt a rush of wind, he responded by jumping back which happened to save his life as Derusu reappeared in front of him a kunai in his hand. The boy shook uncontrollably 'D-Dad never trained me for this. I-I only ever did chakra exercises.'

"Dammit hurry the hell up and kill the brat!"

Derusu stalked forward his kunai in his left hand as the boy scrambled backwards, right against a tree. His palms flattened out against it as Derusu closed the distance between them 'I'm going to die!' he felt the kunai press against his throat 'I'm to young to die!' he subconsciously channeled chakra into the tree as he closed his eyes.

Squilch, the sound of bones shattering and meat being pierced was heard. A muffled gasp was heard in the background

"Son!" He continued to keep his eyes closed "Dammit Riuzu open your eyes!"

Riuzu came out of his trance as he opened his eyes, just to see the man that was about to end his life slumpted forward in front of him, motible poles of wood piercing his body threw the chest. He looked past him to see his dad heavily injured, one arm hanging limply at his side and a head wound that was bleeding heavily standing over the other dead Anbu with a kunai stuck in the back of his skull. Riuzu gasped out "D-dad"

His dad waved lamely "haha yeah they got me good before I was able to finish'm off. Son do you know what you just did?"

Riuzu refocused his attention back on the man in front of him 'He's dead.. I killed him, somehow' Riuzu slumped forward on his knees, the blood and gore finally getting to him as he threw up, even after he emptied his bowels he dry heaved. He felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up seeing his dad standing over him also noticing the Deadman had been moved and the poles that had created a protective sphere around him has been cut. "Common Son. We've gotta move or I'm gonna bleed out." Riuzu nodded quickly as he stood up

It took them thirty minutes to reach the village. Once they got there they quickly ran to the hospital where Riuzus dad was rushed into the emergency room. It took the whole night and alittle into the morning but they finally let Riuzu in to see his pops.

Riuzu walked into the room to see his dad laying on the white hospital bed. His head, and chest heavily covered in bandages his right arm in a caste. The only part of his face that got covered was his right eye so they could angle the bandages appropriately. His dad was currently starring out the window. Mumbling to himself "To think he'd get the Mokuton, what are the chances my son would get a legendary kekkai genkai. I mean common sure his mom's a Senju but she didn't have it."

"Dad" he raised his head and looked over at Riuzu who was shuffling his feet uncomfortably. His face softened considerable seeing his Son 'He must of been worried sick. He even surpressed his first kill to worry about me.' "Son come here" he spread out his good arm as Riuzu ran forward embracing his dad "D-dad. I-I was-" "I know son. Take your time we're alright now." Riuzus eyes watered up as his pint up emotions came out "I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die, then then the tree! It saved me! It attacked him!" His dad sighed lightly rubbing his sons back "No son. You killed him. You subconsciously awakened the Kekkai genkai, the Mokuton. It's an ability of the Senju clan but it's extremely rare even among the clan itself. In fact only one person besides you has ever awakened it. Your great great Grandfather Hashirama Senju." Riuzu listened to his dad explain his genealogy silently before he enterrupted "But but, I didn't kill him.. how could i?" "Son I know it's hard to come to terms with but it was your ability that killed that hunter-nin. You may of used it subconsciously but it was still your ability. Son it's ok to kill for the right reason. Self defense is one of those reasons." Riuzu shuddered uncontrollably as he remembered how the man was impaled before he nodded slowly "O-ok Tousan if you say so.."

It took a whole week and half but Riuzus dad was finally cleared to leave the hospital with instructions to leave the caste on for another two weeks and to change his bandages regularly until his injures healed. The first thing he did was bring Riuzu to an open field away from the village

"Alright son, I want you to try to use the Mokuton. From the little I know about it, it involves channelling earth and water chakra and the snake seal. That's as far as my knowledge goes." Riuzu nodded following his dad's instructions clapping his hands together in the snake seal.

"Uh dad?" "Yes Son?" "How do you use earth and water chakra?" He nearly slapped himself for overlooking something so simple ' of course he's not going to be able to recreate a reflex from a life threatening experience.. Gonna have to start with the basics then go from there."

And so two months pass has Riuzu is taught the basics of being a shinobi. His dad did his best to cover every subject he knows including teaching him about chakra nature, affinities, and chakra control. He managed to teach him acouple low level water jutsu so he could get a feel for water natured chakra. Unfortunately he doesn't have a earth affinity. He also fully healed from his wounds his hair covering the large scar on his head and his arms bone remended.

Today they happen to be leaving the village they had been staying at.

"Tousaaan, where are we going now? I was starting to like that place.." his dad rubbed the top of his hair as they continued to walk "Well we can't really advance your earth affinity staying there. We need scrolls, we can focus on the training that I can help with while we travel to the fire capital. There we're gonna pay a visit to the royal library particually the shinobi records and jutsu library. The fire daimyo likes having them around to read in his spare time even though he isn't a shinobi." Riuzu sighed accepting his fate of walking hundreds of miles.

It took the father son duo alittle over two weeks to reach the fire capital. A virtual matropilis compared to the small villages Riuzu is used to. "Wow I bet atleast a thousand people live here!" His dad chuckled at his sons young mind being filled with wonder. "Common son let's find a Inn."

Once man and child found a place to stay it was time to plan "Sooo Tousan what's the plan for stealing scrolls from the most powerful and we'll guarded dude in Hi no Kuni?"

His dad chuckled before rubbing the back of his head "Well first we're gonna do sum snooping and find out the layout of his palace, then you're going to sneak into the library while I make a helluva distraction for the guards and the Twelve Guardian Ninja."

So with minimum knowledge and a heavy dosage of luck they managed to join a tourist event that allowed people a tour of the royal palace. Of course the whole thing was heavily guarded and had a strict 'Never leave the group policy' but they managed to get the general layout down along with learning acouple things. For instance the. Daimyo and his daughter where both on a trip to konohagakure which meant only two of the twelve guardians where left behind.

Once they returned to their hotel room it was time to plan. "Well Son looks like we got lucky this time. With there being only two of the guardians here I should be able to drawl their attention. Ok here's the plan.."

Riuzu observed the palace from atop a guard tower on the walls surrounding the place. It was a cakewalk to use surface walking to get here. Now it's time for the waiting game 'Dad said to wait for the screaming and scrambling. Then when chaos insues henge into a guard and make my way to the library'

It doesn't take long for furious screaming to be heard across the castle and courtyards. Guards from all over took off running toward the noise while Riuzu dropped to the ground in a crouch "Henge" instantly he transformed to look like a regular guard dressed in Samurai like armor. Once transformed Riuzu jogged across the courtyard making his way into the Palace.

Once inside he made a left going up a flight of spiral stairs to the third floor. Once there he exited the stairwell and navigated motible hallways. Thankfully the palace itself was littered with unique artwork and wasn't very blande so it took Riuzu less than two minutes to find the double doors that led to the royal library. Once there Riuzu pushed them open and quickly scanned the room "Wow, looks waaaay bigger this time." He shook his head and quickly ran inside 'Ok jutsu scrolls for earth and water..' He jogged around the room scanning the shelves that held scrolls adventually figuring out the jutsu scrolls took up the back left corner of the room. After finding what he wanted he pulled out several storage scrolls from his pockets and sealed everything up. After looking around for another minute he found something that caught his eye

*S-Rank shinobi throughout history*

Riuzu looks through the section seeing a meriod of names

*Ai*

*Sasuke Sarutobi*

*Sasori of the red sand*

*Kakazu*

*Tobirama Senju*

*Hashirama Senju..*

Riuzu looked at that last scroll before pocketing it. "What are you doing?"

Riuzu froze where he stood before looking over his shoulder seeing what looked like a monk "I um, I'm taking time to study history and shinobi. I'm currently on the Senju clan"

Chiriku looked at the what he assumed is a man under a Henge "Your coming with me to the Fire daimyos cells. Resist and you will be harmed."

Riuzu internally gulped 'There's no way I stand a chance against one of the twelve guardian Ninja..' Riuzu quickly got into a stance his father taught him "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Mist shot out of Riuzu rabidly filling the room. Riuzu proceeded to run up the edge of the bookshelf where he reached the ceiling and the skylight. He jumped up threw the glass covering his face with his arms as he landed on the roof. 'Gotta move fast. An elite Ninja won't be fooled for long.' "Clone jutsu." Motible illusionary clones of the guard Riuzu is henged into took off in motible directions as he ran to one side of the roof and jumped off. He hit the ground using chakra to cushion his fall he ran for the nearest wall. He looked back over his shoulder to see Chiriku frowning atop The roof looking in motible directions. 'Can't risk running up the wall he'll see me.' Riuzu briskly walked across the outer edge of the courtyard until he reached an entrance into the outer wall. He quickly went up stairs to reach the top of the wall. Once there he pretended to look around and glanced at the roof to see Chiriku was gone. He gulped hoping he hadn't figured out which way he went. Riuzu put his back to the outer wall before flipping over it and landing on the street. Once on the ground he released his Henge and ran toward his hotel.

Standing at the entrance of the hotel with their bags already packed was Riuzus dad. He nodded toward him as he ran up and slipped his bag on. Once set father son duo took off in a sprint. Both eager to get outa the fire capital and away from the palace they just robbed.

*End of Chapter 1*

Alright I really just rushed through the intro not wanting it to be heavily monologue based. Basically I just wanted a fast intro because I honestly hate introductions because their all clíche in some way including mine "Oh protagonist got attacked and unlocked his ability yatta yatta" I know I hate clíche shit but it's a necessary evil to get a story started.

Ok gonna answer some questions I think will be common.

Riuzu is currently 10 years old.

I will not reveal the timeline outside of the story. It'll be obvious later on.

Alot of his training will be skimmed over. Important stuff will be covered. Because honestly who wanted to read a full chapter of nothing but repetitive training. If I do add in a good amount of training it won't be repetitive and it'll probably involve discovery.

Lastly the romance in this story will be kinda a slow burn for the main character. Once you realize who his love interest is you'll understand. Once they get past the slow burn it'll be like fireworks Romio and Juliet style baby XD well except the whole shooting star tragedy thing /

Anymore qeustion I'll do my best to answer. Until next time~


	2. Chapter 2: Loss and A Chance Encounter

Pre-Chapter Notes: The first chapter was a short introduction. This chapter will show the usual length of my installments. Without further Adu let the performance begin~

*Chapter 2: Loss and A Chance Encounter*

After successfully fleeing the fire capital Riuzu and his father traveled for several weeks to throw off any possible persuers. Once sure they weren't being tracked they settled down in a small coastal village still in Hi no Kuni

The first thing Riuzu focused on was streghthening his water affinity and learning some of the jutsu he had stolen for the element. It took weeks but he eventually got his water affinity to a level he found acceptable.

Now that his water affinity was up to snuff it was time to start learning about his earth affinity and learning new jutsu. His earth affinity took noticeable longer to train because unlike his water affinity he didn't have a teacher and was learning straight from scrolls. Several months pass as he learned every earth jutsu he nabbed from the Fire Daimyos library.

Now we find Riuzu sitting in a clearing finally ready to read the scroll on his ancestor and Mokuton predecessor. He opened the scroll and found a picture in the upper corner of who he assumed was Hashirama. The scroll read

*Hashirama Senju*

*S-Rank shinobi of Konohagakure*

*Titles/monikers: First Hokage, Kami no shinobi*

*Signature Jutsu: Wood release, Summoning, Sage Arts and Medical Ninjutsu.*

*Personality Notes: Hashirama was known to be a very jovial and happy man. He was kind, generous, and empathic toward everyone. He was known to have mood swings which no one could figure out the source of. He meditated often some assume it had something to do with his Mokuton ability but theories where never confirmed*

*Status: Deceased*

Riuzu reread the scroll. Under signature Jutsu was a small list of Mokuton techniques that Hashirama was known to use and the part about meditation caught his eye particually 'There's no way that's all the jutsu he knew.. Just the one's he was willing to divulge. It's just the names also no handseals.. Clever Ancestor.. hmm meditation huh I should try that. That sage stuff sounds cool to I should look into that sometime.'

Riuzu rolled the scroll up and put it back in his pocket. Riuzu has grown taller and alittle more muscular over the months his physical and chakra training accelerating his growth. He changed out his clothes as well. He now wore a mesh short sleeve shirt under a black and brown hardened scaled jacket. The jacket itself had motible small pouches on the chest area.(for visual representation Google: "Thieves guild armor Skyrim" it looks kinda like that) Around his waist he had a small pouches full of kunai and medical salves. On his lower body he had on black cargo style pants with motible deep pockets for carrying a variety of things. On his feet he wore sandals with adjustable straps to keep it from rubbing against his ankles when running

Riuzu settled into a lotus position 'might as well try this meditating thing' he placed his hands on his thighs and closed his eyes in a attempt to drown out the outside world, he slowed his breathing until they came in long drawn out breaths in a rythm of three heartbeats. After several minutes of this Riuzu sighed innerly 'What am I supposed to be doing? Going inward just let's me mess around with my chakra.. maybe outward' Riuzu started trying to feel the things around him slowly he begun to paint a picture of the clearing in his mind, starting with the grass he sat on, slowly spreading out along the huge rock he knew was to his left from months of training here, to the trees that surrounded him to the small Creek a hundred meters away. Riuzu felt himself further relax imagining his surroundings, suddenly he started taking in the sounds of the clearing and forest. The small animals scurring about from the small birds carrying about their day collecting twigs for their nest. He even heard a small animal he assumed was a fox sneaking about stalking a Mole for dinner. Riuzu kept this up for several minutes, his body further relaxing he felt like he could literally feel his surroundings, he felt as if he was a part of the environment 'T-this is amazing' a smile crept across his face then he felt it. A pulse from the earth itself. It resounded off the ground, the trees, even the plants the pulse knocked Riuzu out of his trance 'W-What was that?'

He repeated the process several times each time he would be knocked out of his trance, he never felt as serene as the first time. Riuzu scrunched his face in frustration. And punched the ground "What am I doing wrong!?" He looked at the ground where he had made a small indention, the grass lay flattened 'as if dead.. That's it!'

Riuzu re-entered his meditating position and repeated the process of getting in tune with his surroundings then he felt it, the pulse. It came once, several minutes pass then it came again 'It's.. That's.. Life. Nature's heartbeat. The grass, the plants, the trees.. they're alive... Does that mean when using Mokuton I'm, creating life?' Riuzu kept his breathing even as he pondered just how the Mokuton worked.

Then he felt it a decent sized chakra signature was moving through the woods toward him. He focused on it noticing the tired and wet look of the chakra itself. It entered the clearing and stopped several meters away. "Tousan?"

"Son? How'd you know I was here?"

Riuzu scrunched up his face before opening his eyes and focusing on his dad "I, felt your chakra coming this way. I can barely feel it now... I geuss it's easier when meditating." His dad's eyes widened before he smiled widely "So you're a Sensor to huh. Try working on that it'll be an invaluable skill if you can master it." Riuzu nodded adamantly before closing his eyes again.

'I know to use alot of earth jutsu I have to push my chakra into the ground, maybe it's the same way with Mokuton? No no no. Dad said it was a mixture of water and earth chakra, that means I should be able to create it at will as long as I have the chakra. Dad ses because I'm a Senju I should have alot of chakra but he never did chakra Sensing training.. I don't feel like I'm making much progress.' Riuzu sighed before opening his eyes and standing up. "Tousan can we go eat dinner? Maybe some food will clear my mind."

After eating dinner they went back to their hotel room. Riuzu layed in bed as his dad went straight to sleep. He looked over at his sleeping dad 'He's been doing odd jobs to make money and support our lifestyle so I can train freely.. I need to hurry up and get my Mokuton down so dad doesn't have to tire himself out.. ever since his injury he's been getting slower and gets tired easily. He can hardly spar with me anymore without completely losing his breath.' Riuzu stood up off his bed before sitting in the lotus position on the floor. He quickly slowed down his breathing and heartbeat until he entered his trance like state. What he felt shocked him out of his trance 'So many.'

Riuzu repeated the process and felt the literal hundreds of small chakra signatures in the small village. All of them where tiny compared to his dad's. And his dad's felt tiny compared to his.. every chakra had a different feel to them. Some felt excited, others gloomy, more irratic, most of the irratic one's where in one spot. Riuzu geussed the excited one's mostly in pairs where with their wives/husband's, the gloomy one's where sad, and the irratic one's where at the bar. Many more happy, calm one's littered most of the village, Riuzu geussed they where sleeping. Riuzu practiced with his Sensory ability for several hours before he passed out.

Riuzu woke up on the floor his back aching from the hardwood. His dad was still asleep. He quickly and quietly left the room, went and got ready for the day before taking off for his training ground.

Riuzu arrived and stood at the edge of the clearing. 'let me try something' he put his right hand palm first against a large oak tree and closed his eyes. He could feel the pulse much easier now, the tree itself felt alive, and strong 'How do I make you..' Riuzu sighed 'I'm missing something important.' he kept pondering his problem placing his hand against motible trees. He watched their branches move with the wind. He looked at the small saplings far from being the size of the huge trees they would become 'How do I create life?' Riuzu looked at the plants pondering how a man could create life. 'Everything comes back to the same thing.. Chakra. Every living thing has chakra. That means trees and plants much have chakra also!' Riuzu put both his hands against the nearest tree now knowing what he's looking for. It took him several minutes but he felt it.

'There! That's, chakra. It's so calm and flowing yet powerful.. it's in the ground also, and the plants! It's, it's everywhere this is amazing!' Riuzu opened his eyes smiling broadly. 'Now I have a bases to work with. I need to mix water and earth chakra with this, nature chakra. Time to practice!'

Riuzu arrived at the apartment to see his dad still laying in bed sweating heavily 'Somethings wrong.' Riuzu turned his dad over on his back and placed his hand on his forehead 'scorching!" Next he felt his hand 'Cold as ice. His blood flow is focusing on his major organs and brain. He's sick..' He quickly raced into the bathroom coming back out placing a cold rag on his dads head before leaving the apartment to find a doctor.

Riuzu came back doctor in toll. He did a full examination before pursing his lips "His immune system is severely weakened. A cold could leave him bedridden for weeks. But this is much worse. Your father has a slow acting baterial disease which flared up just recently. From the looks of it.. I don't think you can find a doctor who could treat this. If we caught it sooner maybe but now, his immune system is failing and it's spreading. I'm sorry" the doctor placed his hand on Riuzus shoulder "The only thing we can do is make him comfortable until.." "Don't!" The doctor recoiled from the boy jerking his shoulder forward "Tousan can't die! Dad, please, wakeup!' Riuzu grabbed his dad's hand crying on his knees. The doctor stood back knowing the two to be Ninja not wanting to risk bodily harm from the volitile young boy. So he stood there as the boy let out his dispear and frustration.

It's took several hours for Riuzu to calm down and even longer to come to terms with his father's quickly approaching death. With the doctors help they moved him to the local clinic the village not being wealthy enough for a real hospital. A week passed Riuzu did nothing but eat sleep and visit his dad hoping he would wake up. A air of depression surrounded the Ladd as his dad visibly got weaker and weaker on the bed. Until one day something happened.

Riuzu was holding his dad's hand when he felt it tighten slightly. He looked up to see his dad's eyes open slightly, he looked like he was struggling to do that much. He looked at his son before closing his eyes and coughing, before wispering out "Son" "D-DAD!" Riuzu attempted to go get the doctor but his dad had a iron grip on his hand despite his weakened state. "Son, I'm not long for this world, I can feel it. There's so much I wanted to teach you outside of Being a Ninja.. Do me a favor. Don't hate your mother. She left because her duty made it so. She was conflicted in more ways then one. Also-" Cough! His dad took a deep inhale of breath " My younger Sister is still in Kiri somewhere. I left but she stayed to fight, Seek her out when you're ready Son, remember Auburn hair.. Son stick by your morals and choices, do stuff because YOU want to. Don't allow others to manipulate you for their goals. If you want to fight for something do it but make sure you know why your fighting. A fight without a good reason is pointless. Don't be afriad to dive into the darkness to pull someone else out, just don't get lost while inside.. One day you'll find a girl you love, treat her right, have children, and prove you're a good husband and father. Son I love you, and I'm so very proud of you. Your going to be a great man." His dad tightened his hold on his sons hand and yanked him down and hugged him tightly "Never faulter son, if you slip or fall get right back up, I'll be waiting son.. Don't be in a hurry to come see me." His voice weakened before he exhaled longly and his grip on his son weakened before his arms slipped off his back and fell limply at his side. Riuzu layed there in shock for a minute before silent tears fell "I love you too dad. I'll never faulter, I'll do my best to forgive mother! I'll, I'll..." Riuzu buried his head into his dad's chest as he cried.

Two days passed, two days Riuzu would later vaguely remember as a blur lost in his turmoil of emotions. The doctor who had been helping take care of his dad also helped bury him in the training field Riuzu had been using. Above his grave was a simple cross to mark it which read

*Here lie's Geralt Terumī, Great Ninja, Greater Father. Rest in peace*

Riuzu clapped his hands into the snake seal "Mokuton" a small sapling emerged from the ground right behind the cross and quickly grew into a large tree towering over the rest in the area. A tear left his eye "I never got to show you my progress.." Riuzu stood in front of the grave for what felt like hours reliving his memories with his father. Riuzu sighed heavily before picking up his backpack and walking away in a random direction away from the village. After a mile Riuzu started tree hoping trying to get as far away from the Coastal village as possible.

(Riuzus current age:11.5)

Several months pass as Riuzu traveled Hi no Kuni, stopping at villages for acouple days before moving along. He trained while traveled sometimes at towns. He would do misc jobs taking care of disputes, the occasional lovers qaurrell as in abusive husband needing to be taught a lesson. He even killed a group of bandits who where threatening to slaughter a town. Riuzu at first had trouble killing but after acouple jobs where there wasn't a way to avoid it he came to one conclusion 'Some people just need to die and aren't worth redeeming.' he had trouble with that philosophy for awhile before he decided to keep it.

Now we find Riuzu in Tanzaku Gai walking the back alleys hoping no idiot tried to rob someone or drag a poor girl in a alley. He really wasn't looking for a fight but was more than willing to give someone hell to defend others. He stopped for a minute spreading out his senses finding none agitated or scared to the point it warranted investigation. Riuzu sighed happily before hopping up onto a roof and looking over the huge village. He stopped his musing and ran roof to roof getting to the edge of town. 'i just wanna be alone in nature for alittle while.'

Riuzu made his way into the forest several meters before stopping and leaning his back against a tree in a lazy manner 'Nothing beats being surrounded by nature..' he sighed happily as he slid down on the tree and slipped off into a nap.

"So thats him. The Mokuton user Master is interested in." "Indeed Danzo-Sama wants him captured alive. The other Target for capture and reconditioning is coming in this direction on a mission to Tanzaki Gai also. She may prove to be harder to subdue." "Let's focus on our current Target then we may assist the other squads in her capture. "Hai Captain." Both men jumped down standing over Riuzu "The rope. I'll administer the sedative." He bent down needle in hand and slipped it into the boys arm as soon as the syrum started to administer the vial cracked before breaking. The 'boy' in front of him exploded into Motion turning into wood before wrapping both men up tightly, restraining them in every way.

Riuzu starred down both the men from his vantage point above them 'weird mask' "So some Dude named Danzo sent you to kidnap me huh. Well your leader can screw off." Riuzu frowned 'Can't let them go or they'll pursue me.. It can't be avoided." Riuzu put his right hand into a half sheep sigh. The wood that was wrapped around the men shot spikes threw them, Riuzu watched them bleed for a second to make sure they where indeed dead before nodding and taking off toward the village 'They plan to kidnap someone else to. Not while I'm around.'

Riuzu made his way to the middle of Tanzuka Gai where he sat down in the lotus position quickly feeling out all the chakra sighnatures searching for one's bigger than civilians. 'None so far. So whomever they're after isn't here yet. Gotta wait.'

A 'boy' no older than Eleven made his way through the forest dressed in Anbu gear, his hair pulled back into a pony tail and weasel mask on his face 'I've got pursuers.. Not good.'

Itachi made his way into a clearing close to Tanzaku Gai and waited, it didn't take long for twelve people to walk out of the trees dressed in Konoha Anbu gear. The only thing sighnaling Itachi they weren't was their blank mask with the Kanji for 'Root' written across it 'Root as in Danzos old Anbu cell. I thought the Sandaime had it abolished. This means Danzos still operating shady operations, even if it's in the best interest of Konoha this can't end well.'

"Heiress of the Uchiha clan, Izurah, or when your parading as a male so your father can claim he has a strong male heir Itachi, either way you will be coming with us."

'They know, not good. That's a closely guardied secret only my father, mother, Shisui, and the Hokage should know my true identity.. I geuss it can't hurt to undo the Henge for now." Using the ram seal Izurah undid her Henge the change was instantaneous. Her hair became more feminine, her pony tail reaching her mid back now, her chest now strained slightly against her Anbu chest armor, her waist shrunk and her hips where further apart. Her face was still hidden by her weasel mask. Izurah waisted little time using an area wide Genjutsu to make it seem as if she exploded into a murder of crows. She used the distraction to take down the closest Anbu with Shuriken. The others realized what happened and started launching jutsu at her ranging from water style projectiles to fireballs she skillfully and acrobatically dodged each attack 'They're fighting non-lethal, a mistake they'll regret'. Izurah cast another Genjutsu while simultaneously using the body flicker to appear behind one of the Anbu, she pierced him through the back with her Ninjato short sword. She quickly used her free hand to throw a volley of shuriken and kunai at another unsuspecting Anbu, she was rewarded with Another dead kidnapper, she turned the body of the agent still attached to her sword to the left narrowly blocking a volley of shuriken. Before she could react she was surrounded by four of the Anbu, she used her sword to fight them all while using her sharingan to look for a opening. Seeing nun she used one of her backup plans.

The Anbu nodded before the four men rushed at her. One man managed to Pierce her with a kunai to her shoulder, BOOM! The explosion launched all four men in different directions. Izurah burst from the ground stabbing her sword through another of the Anbu's necks 'thats four, only 8 left. I still have most of my chakra I should-" Izurah was knocked out of her musing by an ANBU attacking her from the side with a Katana. She fought him with Kenjutsu for a solid minute 'this is bad, if I'm focusing on one the other seven have time to regroup and plot." Izurah spotted an opening and stepped into the man's guard, just as she thrust forward a pain in her side alerted her that she wasn't paying attention 'Shit!' Izurah followed through with her attacking piercing her enemy through the stomach before using the body flicker to escape across the field onto the tree line. She looked down and saw a kunai lodged in her side. She quickly pulled it out and used a healing salve from her pouch on the wound. While doing this she scanned the battlefield 'Thats five Where's' she was forced to dodge forward back into the clearing as the two missing Anbu attacked her position with water jutsu. Izurahs eye's widened as another Anbu appeared infront of her 'To slow!' she felt her mask crack as she took a hard punch to the face followed by one to the stomach, she dropped her Ninjato as she clutched her stomach. The Anbu thinking her weakened stalked forward, just for Izurah to lunge forward burring a kunai into his liver, she twisted around him casting another Genjutsu, causing each man to see a murder of crows attacking them. She launched a kunai with an Explosive tag at one of the men, it ignited and exploded as soon as it reached him 'five more' Izurah felt a hard blow to the back of her head, she rolled forward before twisting around and launching a meriod of shuriken at her attacker. All but two miss hitting him in the neck and head 'My eyes, and my balance. Concussion' Izurah inwardly sighed as she watched her remaining four opponents. She pulled her mask off to see if it'd help her vision, pulling her mask off revealed a cute round face her sharingan spinning threatenly her tear trows much smaller and unnoticeable compared to her male Henge. Two small long banges framed her face and her lips where pinched together in obvious pain, and showing a great ammount of frustration 'I don't think I can fight like this. I feel as if my energy was knocked out of me along with my balance.. that kunai, poison..' Izurah prepared for a final stand pulling out another kunai prepared to kill her opponents before the sedative fully knocked her out. A resounding clap was heard through out the clearing "Mokuton"

Riuzu raced through the trees he felt motible chakra sighnatures flaring in this direction a sigh of jutsu being used 'They must be attempting their kidnap!' Riuzu sped up intent on stopping the would be kidnappers. He approached the clearing, he could see a girl with her back to him in a wobbly stance she looked barely awake, yet she held strong ready to fight to the end until her body gave out when her mind refused to. He continued to run as more of the clearing became visible he saw the bodies which littered the battlefield 'She's really strong." He also noticed the last four standing Enemies.

Riuzu sprinting into the clearing, he slid to a stop, standing right behind the Raven haired Uchiha. He clapped his hands together preparing a large amount of chakra, he learned long ago that most of his Mokuton techniques only required one handseal along with one audio cue, saying the technique was optional. "Mokuton!" 'Birth of a Sea of Trees!' thick trees burst from the ground quickly overtaking the shocked root agents, Riuzu quickly switched handseals to the Rat seal 'Tree Bind Death.' The affect was instantaneous the trees as they where growing the branches attacked the Anbu all four attempted to dodge but failed as the branches pursued them relentelessly. One managed to cut a large branch off only for it to regrow instantly, Riuzu noticed this and buried that information for later. Once caught the wood quickly covered their whole bodies leaving no room to move or breath. Riuzu again switched handseals and used his right hand to form a half sheep seal 'Execute' like before the wood impaled the men killing them instantly. Riuzu breathed heavily "That, took, alot of chakra" he huffed acouple times before turning his attention back to the girl infront of him who was now facing him sharingan spinning

'He did that effortlessly, who is he?'

'Who is she, she's she's beautiful..' Riuzu blushed at how intently Izurah was starring at him, then she spoke "Who, are you?"

Riuzu smiled widely despite the bloodshed he'd long since gotten used to "Riuzu Senju, Nice to meet you"

Izurah starred at him unflinchingly 'He's already seen me, can't hurt' Izurah sighed loudly looking over her shoulder at the new trees 'He created Ten humongous trees, to fight off my kidnappers..' Izurah looked back toward her Savior blankly "Pleasure, I'm-" Izurahs eyes drooped her words slurred "Izu,rah."

She collapsed unconscious before she hit Riuzus arms. Riuzu looked at her strangely 'They must of got her with that stuff they tried to get me with. If that's the case it's probably not lethal but she'll be out for awhile. Riuzu quickly bent down wrapping his arm under her legs picking her up bridal style as he ran back to Tanzaku Gai.

Once he reached the city he took Izurah to the hospital, where he was forced to explain they had gotten into a Ninja battle which shut the doctors up. They ran acouple examinations during which Riuzu refused to leave her side. His theory was confirmed the sedative was non-lethal but would keep her unconcious for atleast two days. They hooked Izurah up to a IV to make sure she got the nutrition her body would need while asleep and promptly left Riuzu alone with her.

Riuzu looked down at the girl he had just met under unusaul circumstances 'Well atleast they didn't capture her. I'd be an idiot to take credit for saving her, she killed most of them and might of finished the job before falling unconcious if I hadn't arrived.' Riuzu closed his eyes entering his meditative state, he'd mastered doing it in motible positions over the months 'Her chakra is warm, withdrawn, pained.. What could cause someone's chakra to feel such a way? Her chakra feels as if she's trying to carry the weight of the world..' Riuzu continued to feel her chakra for several minutes before backing away and sitting in a chair. Geuss I just gotta wait till she wakes up if I want any answers..'

Meanwhile the ravenette was having a strange set of dreams /Izurah was struggling to fight off her attackers "You'll never save the Uchiha clan, war will break out, you will fail!" "No.." Izurah continued to fight as she was losing ground "You will lose everything you love! You will never know happiness!" "NO!" "What options do you have? Your clan is adamant a coup de tat is the only way! How will you stop them!" Izurah continued to fight as she pondered the qeustion "I-I don't know.. But I will, even if I have to sacrifice everything!" "You Will lose everything! You will DI-" A warm feeling washed over Izurah starting at her left hand, the gloomy dream changed until she was standing in the clearing again, she saw him "I'm Riuzu Senju nice to meet you." Izurah starred at him 'He went out of his way to help me. He revealed a powerful and covetted Kekkai genkai, just to save a stranger..' Izurah starred at her Savior as her dream shifted again. The shadow figures where back but she couldn't hear them taughting, instead she heard a clap, she watched as Riuzu fiercy dismantled the figures with his Wood release 'w-why?' Izurah felt the warm feeling on her hand again and looked down. He was holding her hand then she heard a echoey version of Riuzus voice "Hey, shh it's ok. It's just a nightmare.." Izurah looked around confused 'nightmare?'*

On the outside world Riuzu was worried Izurah was sweating fiercely and thrashing as if she was fighting in her sleep. She would jerk in different directions and mumble incoherently. Riuzu did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her hand and sqez lightly while wispering "Hey, shh it's ok. It's just a nightmare. I'm here for you nobodies going to hurt you." After several minutes Izurah stopped thrashing and her breathing slowed back down to normal 'Must of been a helluva nightmare.' Riuzu continued to lightly squeeze her hand afraid her nightmares may flare up again. With his left hand he made a half sheep sigh "Moku-Bushin" outa the wall wood started to form until it became a solid clone. Riuzu reached into his pouch and threw it his coin purse "food. And bring some non-perishables also. I don't know when she'll wakeup but I bet she'll be hungry when she does."

Three days pass extremely slowly For our favorite Senju as he waited for Izurah to stir. During which he barely left her room, only leaving to use the bathroom. Even then he'd leave a Moku-Bushin encase her nightmares came back.

Izurah slowly opened her eyes, before jerking into a sitting position on her bed, Riuzu was beside her instantly "Wo, relax sleepy head."

Izurah looked around quickly before leveling her eyes on the only other occupant of the room 'Him' "Where am I?"

Riuzu backed up slightly noticing he was standing extremely close to her bedside "A hospital in Tanzaku Gai. The Sedative those guys used knocked you out for three days."

Izurahs eyebrow twitched 'I was careless, definitely not happening again.' Izurah focused back on the boy beside her "Thank you for the help. But I must be leaving soon, I have a mission to complete." Riuzu looked at her strangely

"You just woke up from a light Coma, atleast allow the doctors to look at you and clear you before leaving."

Izurah consented, after an examination the doctors advised her to rest for the day and they'll clear her to leave tomorrow. Izurah was inwardly annoyed with this but kept her blank expression as she layed in bed.

"Sooo, what type of food do you like?" Izurah looked at her geust who has yet to leave her room curiously "Pocky." "The candy?" "Yes." "Your not much for a conversationist are you?" "No not really." Riuzu made a clone and sent it out to get the requested food "why didn't you just go yourself?" Riuzu blushed before rubbing the back of his head "I uh, well it's kinda a habit now. While I was watching over you, you started having bad nightmares and, well they'd only go away when,.. I held your hand.." Izurah blushed lightly at the revelation 'i thought it was just a dream' "So you'd send a clone out and you'd stay in my room to make sure I didn't have nightmares?" Riuzu nodded making Izurah blush again before she wispered out barely audioble "T-thank you.." silence reigned in the room as both parties where lost in thought.

The silence lasted until the clone arrived with Izurahs candy. She happily took it with a big smile on her face a rarety Riuzu was sure. Riuzu starred at the floor for several minutes while Izurah ate her candy slowly he looked up before he felt out her chakra 'It's still the same warm, worried and pained..' "hey.." Izurah looked at her geust curiously as he looked for the right words to broach the subject "While you where sleeping, I used my Sensory ability to get a feel for your chakra.. and what I found.. Why are you so stressed and worried? It can't be good for your health." Izurah starred at him for several long seconds contemplating what he just said 'he's not part of Konoha, so the backlash could be minimum at best.. and he did save my life..' Izurah bit off another piece of her Pocky before she started speaking "It's acouple different things. I geuss the biggest would be my clan.." Izurah went on to describe the rift between her clan and her village going as far as to explain how it started and how it worsened after the Kyuubi incident. "-I geuss that's a major one. Then there's the village itself. How they treat a young boy for something he can't control sickens me.." Izurah explained who Naruto Uzumaki was along with his Jinjuuriki status, how the villagers viewed him and shunned him every chance they got. How she was usually assigned Naruto guard duty. "-And don't even get me started on the Hyuuga clan and how they literally enslave half their family." Riuzu listened to everything she told him with unwavering attention "The hidden leaf sounds.. terrible. Your clans going down a dark path.. I can see why you'd try to prevent it, to save your family and your village.. I hope you succeed, I really do. I know the pain of losing family.. my dad died acouple months ago and left me alone. My mother is somewhere in the elemental nation's but I'm in no hurry to find her after she left me and Dad.. my Aunt is in Kiri I plan to make my way there when I'm ready. I don't wanna go unprepared with the civil war going on.." Izurah looked at Riuzu sadness evident in her eyes "I hope we can both find happiness in our lives. The shinobi world is a cruel place. Konoha is in a dark place right now but it's my home and I love my home.. If I can do anything to save it I will." Izurah saw Riuzu frowned lightly across from her "Don't sacrifice your own happiness.. there's gotta be a better way. Someone like you who worries so much about others deserves a happy life.." Izurah smiled lightly "Thank you Riuzu.. It means a lot to get my issues off my chest. But if the conflict can be resolved I'll resolve it even if it means becoming a Martyr.." a somber mood washed over the room as if Kami herself was giving them a glimpse of a possible future filled with regret, sacrifice, and adventually death. But you know what they say 'Destiny is a flimsy thing, easily altered.'

The day passed adventually. Most of it was filled with comfortable silence and the occasional short conversation. The next day came to quickly in Riuzus opinion

Izurah quickly walked out of the hospital her destination set. "Wait" Izurah stopped walking as she turned around to see her roommate for the last couple of days "Yes?" "Will, I ever see you again?" Izurah smiled lightly "Who knows are paths have crossed once who's to say it'll be our last. Cya Riuzu-Kun." With that Izurah disappeared in a murder of crows. Riuzu stood there already missing the girl who he had looked after for a short time 'I hope we meet again..'

*End of Chapter 2*

And FemItachi or Izurah has been introduced. You will be correct in assuming she is the pairing. Pretty much take everything that made Itachi a badass prodigal genius and apply that to a hot female version of him. Well she's more in the "Cute Loli" category rn because ya know she's 11 but she'll feel out later as she matures. Yes she's kinda overthinking Riuzu saving her, that's her prodigal mind in action. Whenever she's using her male Henge she'll mostly be called Itachi

There Romance is a long ways off. In fact right now it's pretty much non existent they're just on a friendly bases like how Izurah is friends with Shisui. Atleast they view it as friendship. After all how would 11 almost 12 year olds have a good concept of the different types of love?

This chapter shows the average length of my chapters. Of course some will be shorter and longer depending on what I believe should be added or subtracted from a chapter.

As always feel free to ask qeustions in the comments. Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3: Senjutsu,The Pervert,and Cats

Pre-Chapter Notes: I don't expect you keep up with Riuzus age I plan to state it every now and then but do remember right now this story is pretty fast paced and times passing quickly. I do plan to slow the story down at certain points and at some point for good. Trust me you'll know when I decide to slow it down for good it'll be obvious.

I'm doing my best to stick with the original timeline but some stuff is off. Izurah is four years older than Sasuke in my story. Ok that's it for now. Without further Adu let the Performance begin~

*Chapter 3:Senjutsu, The Pervert and Cats*

A whole day passed after Izurah left. We can find Riuzu standing in a clearing away from Tanzaku Gai. 'That tree, it healed, no regenerated it's lost branch instantly. From the way it felt alot of Nature Chakra rushed to that area to quickly heal it.. Can I apply that to my body? How about someone else's? I geuss there's only one way to find out.' Ruizu pulled out a kunai and left a shallow cut on his arm. First he experiments with his own chakra seeing if it did anything 'I can feel it speeding up the regeneration process slowly but nothing like the way the tree did it. I geuss Nature Chakra is the only way.. I'm going to have to be careful, nature chakra feels extremely powerful..'

So Riuzu spent hours proding and poking at the Nature chakra around him before he finally tried absorbing a miniscule amount. He gasped out as his cut healed instantly 'That's! Amazing!' So Riuzu spent longer just absorbing the natural energy seeing how it affected him, he payed close attention to his own chakra seeing how it affected it. 'It's entegrating itself with my chakra mixing in. So what happens if I match my chakra with nature chakra?' It took Riuzu two hours but he adventually was able to match his chakra with the natural energy. He instantly felt different. His body felt faster, tougher, he felt his sensory ability improve ten fold 'This is amazing!' he could feel markings on his face but couldn't make them out without a mirror. Riuzu tested out his body going through compound exercises even practicing punching a tree, resulting in the tree being caved in. 'If it didn't take so long to gather Natural energy this could improve my battle affectivness a hundred times! I wonder how it works with Ninjutsu! And what about the healing factor, can I use it on others?' Riuzus mind was a wirlwind of ideas and he wanted to test them all.

A month passed quickly as Riuzu experiments with Senjutsu. He spent days studying it closely trying to figure out it's healing ability. He refrained from trying it on anybody afriad what might happen if he didn't understand Senjutsu at it's core. He spent longer increasing the speed he gathered it and matched his own chakra. He was careful not to collect to much, even then it took awhile to match his larger than average chakra reserves. It took him a minute and a half to do it, safe to say he wasn't satisfied nor would he be till he could do it instantaneously. He also spent time practicing his jutsu with Senjutsu noticing all of his techniques where stronger and his Mokuton techniques where nearly unbreakable when he mixed Senjutsu with water and earth simultaneously instead of mixing it after it left his body.

Today Riuzu left his apartment in a small town in rice country when he felt a large chakra signature enter town. He shrugged it off and continued on his way 'as long as they don't cause trouble and leave me alone I'll leave them alone.' Riuzu walked for two miles until he got to where he had been training at, everywhere was rolling hills, except here where a large river cut a line through the land. Riuzu stood at the edge of the river as he put his hands together in the Rat seal. He quickly gathered Natural chakra. Once he balanced the two energies he looked at his reflection his sage markings on full display. Deep Royal purple markings spread across his face, first the eyeshadow, then the two lines that went down his cheeks then finally his hazel eyes seemed to sharpen and take on a purple hue.

Riuzu nodded to himself as he went through acouple handseals "Water style:Water prison jutsu!" He lunged to his left and the water rose up. Trapped inside was a small brown and green toad "You have more chakra than normal animals. A summon I assume?" The toad stared at him petrified, it nodded before poofing out of existence. Riuzu sighed "From what I know only two people in recent history have a Toad summoning contract." Riuzu turned on his heel and started walking back to the village letting his Senjutsu fade.

Once arriving in town he searched for the chakra sighnature from earlier 'Nothing. Did he flee?' "You're pretty good brat but even the best Sensors have trouble finding me."

Riuzus eye's widened as he spun around. Standing there leaning against a stall was Jiraiya, the Toad Sage

Jiraiya wasted no time at all "You have your mother's eyes."

Riuzu frowned heavily "What do you want? Why where you spying on me."

Jiraiya chuckled at that "Yeah Gamaherico told me you scared the crap out of him." Jiraiyas face quickly sharpened "The toads informed me you started practicing with Senjutsu and I was given a prophecy that is why I'm here. Before I get that that, are you sure you're ready for Senjutsu? It's very dangerous gathering to much could turn you into stone."

Riuzu starred at Jiraiya 'I knew gathering to much wouldn't end well.' "I know what I'm doing but thanks for informing me what using to much would do. I was curious about that."

Jiraiya waved him off "Yeah yeah you're welcome. I was just warning you. You being Himes kid and all I figured I owed you that much. Anyways" Jiraiya clapped his hands together causing Riuzu to jump back, Jiraiya chuckled "Relax none of my jutsu are as simple as clapping my hands into the snake seal.. lucky bastard.. Anyways time for why I'm here. Grandpa toad gave me a message for you, Ahem, 'Beware the future hold forever changing paths. Blood is certain who's is not. One twig breaks many do not.' aannnd yeah that's all he gave me cryptic old bastard. The great toads are known for their prophecy's sooo heed his warning or don't. I'm only here because I owe it to Hime.. even if I dislike your father and to a small extent you. Welp cya." With that Jiraiya just disappeared no smoke, no distortion, nothing he just vanished.

Riuzu starred forward memorizing what Jiraiya just told him. Atleast what he thought was important. He walked forward and something caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a small card.

*P.S. Your little girlfriend is shit deep in Konoha right now. Things with the Uchiha are dissolving fast. Be prepared.*

'How does he? Sneaky bastard.. what does he mean by be prepared?' Riuzu sighed before ripping the card up and tossing it in a trash ben. Riuzu walked with his hands in his pockets as he gathered his things. 'Might as well stay in fire Country for awhile but there's no way I'm going anywhere near Konoha. Bastards probably just trying to make me a loyal puppet for his village..'

Riuzu spent acouple weeks going around fire Country aiming for villages around Konoha, he'd keep his ear open for anything involving Konoha or the Uchiha clan, adventually he made his way to a small settlement a mile away from Konoha, that's where he heard the news that shocked him to his core

"Did you hear? Last night Itachi Uchiha murdered his whole clan!"

Those few words made Riuzus heart drop 'W-whole clan... That's means.. Izurah..' tears formed in Riuzus eye's as he believed the girl he had grown attached to to be dead. He quickly ran out of the settlement needing to be away from people. He ran for several minutes before he stopped and leaned against a tree falling to his knees 'She, She's dead.' Riuzu clutched his heart as he felt it constrict painfully. /Cya Riuzu-Kun* Riuzu swore he could hear her voice and it pained him more than anything. "I-Izurah..." That's when he felt it, a flicker, moving at high speeds to the north of him. 'Thats!' Riuzu swore as it started fading. He ran in that direction desperate to confirm his theory. He felt it again quickly getting away from him 'Thats her Chakra!' Riuzus run turned into a mad sprint hoping beyong hope he wasn't delusional and that really was her. "IZURAH!" He screamed as loud as he could. The chakra sighnature stopped. And seemed to wait.

Riuzu sprinted into a small open field standing at the edge of the other side was Itachi still covered in blood. Tears where going down 'his' face. "Riuzu" the voice was very weak and very feminine. "W-why are you here?" Riuzu walked toward the still henged girl, she backed away slowly "I came because I heard things where going sower with your clan.. I wanted to make sure you where ok." Itachi shut his eyes closed tight "I, I killed them all! I'm a monster! I murdered my whole family except my little brother.. and for what? to stop a war!? M-my hands are stained red.. I-I.."

Itachi felt arms wrapped around 'him.' instantly her Henge dropped making her height drop a few inches and her feminine features noticeable. As soon as Riuzus arms where around her she buried her face in his right shoulder crying. Riuzu tightened his hold on her "I'm not letting go. Izurah you are a kind person forced to do bad things for the greater good. Your the farthest thing from a monster in this world. Please don't ever call yourself that." Izurahs legs gave out and Riuzu fell with her letting her land on his thighs and he held onto her "Izurah.." she continued to cry and shake for several minutes until exhaustion finally over took her and she fainted in his arms. Riuzu looked down noticing her lightly breathing. 'We gotta get away from Konoha she's probably a wanted criminal now. But people will be searching for a male so it should be easier.' Riuzu quickly picked up the exhausted girl bridal style and took off intent on getting out of fire Country before nightfall.

It took several hours but Riuzu adventually made his way into the rolling hills of rice country. That didn't stop him he continued to go until a found a village. It was tricky but he managed to get a hotel and sneak the still bloody Izurah inside.

Once inside the hotel Riuzu placed Izurah on the bed before falling back on the couch himself with a loud huff 'Kami I've never run so far in my life!' Riuzu looked over at Izurah and noticed her hand clutching as if reaching out for something to grab 'Could she be?' Riuzu stood up and sat on the side of the bed, he leaned downed cupping Izurahs hand in his own. Her grip tightened before shaking, after a minute she stopped and her grip loosened 'Is she afriad I'm going somewhere?' Riuzu frowned looking at her blood soaked face and hair. He quickly made a Moku-Bushin and it brought him a warm towel before he sent it out to do recon of the village there in. He slowly used the hot rag to clean the blood off her face before focusing on her hair. Afterwards he worked on her forearms and hands. He put the rag down knowing it wouldn't do much good on her Anbu armor. Riuzu did his best to stay awake and take care of Izurah but he adventually fell victim to his own tiredness falling asleep right beside her. Of course his hand never left hers.

Izurah slowly roused from her sleep. Before opening her eyes or changing her breathing pattern she checked her surroundings using her other senses something she'd started doing back in Anbu. The first thing she noticed was a hand holding hers. Next she smelt cedar and weirdly enough Sakura pedals. She opened her eyes to be welcomed by Riuzus still sleeping face inchs away from hers. His breath hit her nose 'thats the Sakura pedals.. that's, different.' Izurah looked down to see his hand cupping hers 'I didn't have any nightmares..' she sqez his hand lightly before she let go and slowly careful not to wake Riuzu slid outa bed. She swiftly made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day, what lies ahead will be difficult.

Riuzu jerked awake hearing water running. "Ugh, so comfy, best sleep of my life." Riuzu leaned up cracking his neck. 'Moku-bunshin dispelled while I was asleep. So this is a trading hub village.' he swung his legs over the side of the bed, as he sat and waited for Izurah.

He didn't have to wait long, soon the water stopped and Izurah exited the bathroom dressed in a black top with mesh short sleeves and black form fitting pants. Riuzu starred at her, her hair still wet, her eyes soft and her lips perkier than he remembered. Izurah caught him starring looking as if he was about to drewl. She snickered to herself 'When's the last time a guy looked at me like that.. well a straight guy.' a look of horror crossed her face as vivid memories of openly gay men hitting on her in her Itachi Henge. She shuttered remembering that "-Clothes?" "Huh sorry I was lost in thought what'd you say?"

Riuzu smiled seeing Izurah looking so carefree for once "I said where'd you get the clothes?"

Izurah looked down "oh, sealing scroll." Izurah slowly walked over to the bed sitting beside Riuzu "I'm going to have to leave soon.."

"What, why?! Izurah-" Riuzu grabbed her hand "I don't want to lose you." Izurah smiled at Riuzus caring nature "You're not losing me. I'm just going away for awhile. You see I didn't kill my family for the heck of it. And I didn't do it alone either.." Izurah went on to explain how the Konoha elders gave her the mission to do it and she was allowed to spare her younger brothers. She also explained how a man who called himself Madara Uchiha used Genjutsu on her clanmates to make them more hostile toward Konoha, and how he helped her kill her clan mates. She explained how she planned to join an organization to keep an eye on this Madara, under her Itachi Henge of course. "Once I have more information on him and know his groups motives I plan to leave. From there.. I don't know."

Riuzu listened intently afterward he sqez her hand. "Izurah-chan, stay safe.. I thought I lost you once and it felt like I was dieing.."

Izurah nodded slowly blushing at being called cute. She looked at her legs thinking deeply before looking at Riuzu "Riuzu-kun" Riuzu looked at her having been lost in thought himself " I have somewhere I want you to go.. Once you get there Ask for Granny Cat. She'll know why I sent you."

Riuzu raised an eyebrow "Ok, I'll go." Izurah giggled into her hand seeing Riuzus confused face "Trust me Riuzu-Kun. If you pass her test you'll have some life long allies. If by chance you see my little brother.. please try to befriend him. He'll need it after, well it's safe to say he's probably depressed and confused. It's not everyday you come home to your whole family dead and everyone telling you your sibling did it."

Riuzu nodded "If I see him I will. Izurah-Chan is there a way I can contact you?"

Izurah smiled "Just pass Granny cats test." She leaned over hugging Riuzu "Thank you, for everything." She leaned back "Cya Riuzu-Kun" with that she disappeared leaving behind a Crows feather.

Riuzu walked on a dirt path, he tightened a strap on his chest which held a Crows feather just above his heart. 'It shouldn't be much further.' indeed after several steps the trees thinned out and old worn down buildings could be seen 'So this is Sora-Ku.' the city itself was huge, but all the buildings looked old. Many leaned in one directions. Riuzu could feel motible chakra sighnatures in different buildings most of them where civilian like, others where big enough to be shinobi. What confused him was some of the sighnatures where small in size but dense enough for a shinobi 'Summons?' Riuzu shook his head 'None of my bussiness, I'm here' directly infront of him stood the best looking house in the whole village. It looked more like a temple with candles lit everywhere and a archway leading into the entrance.

Riuzu slowly entered the temple like building not to spook the occupants. Once inside he followed where he felt chakra at. He entered a room full of weapons on both sides. Sitting in the center of the room was two cats. One was brown with grey markings the other was pure white, the white one had a scar on her forehead that looked as if someone carved a pattern there. Both where dressed in silk shirts, the brown cat wearing blue and the white one wearing red.

Riuzu looked at the two of them awestruck While both the cats sized the boy up "I am Denki and this is Hina, you wouldn't be able to find this place without specific instructions on how to get here so tell me, who sent you and why?"

Riuzu suddenly felt his mouth go dry 'That cat has alot of chakra for his size.' "Izurah, she told me to come here and ask for uh, Granny Cat.."

Denki starred down the boy before nodding to Hina "GRANNY WE HAVE A GEUST!" Hina screamed out causing Riuzu to cover his ears "loud" Denki snickered "Probably shoulda warned you that's how Hina likes to get grannies attention."

After a moment clacking of wooden sandals on wooden floor could be heard. Soon a elder women entered the room from a curtain in the back "Ahh, and Who do we have here?"

Riuzu looked at the old woman taking in her odd appearance 'Shes wearing cat ears and she's painted her nose black.." His eyebrow twitched before he bowed lightly "I am Riuzu Senju, Izurah Uchiha sent me to seek you out."

Granny smiled at the boy 'So young, Izurah-Chan thinks you're worthy. We shall see.' "So polite, please sit, and you may call me Nekobaa(Literally means Granny cat)" Riuzu sat down on his legs as Nekobaa made her way over to him. She sat acouple feet in front of him Denki and Hina sitting beside her.

"Let me first inform you Sora-Ku is a Uchiha supply base along with a black market hub. We also provide Intel to the Uchiha on the black market among other things. On Izurahs beheast we also give information to Konoha through Jiraiya. I am Nekobaa, official overwatcher of Sora-Ku and black market weapon sells woman. as you can tell I'm also an Official Ally of the Neko-Nin and thus the two leaders of the Neko-Nin community have given me permission to allow people to seek them out and challenge them. Upon beating them at their challenge which will probably be combat based you will be allowed to sign the Neko summoning contract and you'll have the same privileges as the Uchiha clan, meaning we will follow your orders as long as they don't go against the Uchiha, along with the Neko as your summons. Izurah-Chan promised to find us a candidate to become a possible summoner. Since she believes her younger brother isn't ready I geuss she chose you. Do you accept the challenge Riuzu?"

Riuzu quickly absorbed the information 'Neko as summons. I don't know their combat abilities but they could make great spies, and Messengers! Izurah you genius.' "I accept."

Nekobaa nodded "Very well. You will stay here. I must send a message to both of the leaders Matatabi and Nekomata. Tamaki!"

Light tapping was heard before a 7yr old brown haired girl ran into the room. "Yes gran-mama?"

Nekobaa patted her head "Tamaki meet Riuzu Senju he'll be staying with us until I get a reply from Matatabi and Nekomata. Please show him to a room."

Tamaki nodded before bowing lightly to their geust "Please follow me." A little black cat jumped up on her shoulder, it had a white silk shirt on "Oh and this is Momo!" The black cat nodded at Riuzu as he stood up.

"Nice to meet you, lead the way."

Tamaki quickly walked to the back of the room through the curtains. Riuzu followed behind her. Past the curtains where two hallways and stairs. Tamaki went down the hallway to the left. They passed motible rooms before she stopped infront of one with a brown sliding door and the Kanji for 'Geust Room' written above the door. "Here's your room mister. If you wanna tour of the place come find me or any of the Nin-Neko." Riuzu nodded before Tamaki ran off back down the hallway.

Riuzu slid the door open and walked into the room. To his left was a large bed and a dresser, directly infront of him was a large window, to his right was two door. Riuzu checked out the doors first the one to the left was a bathroom, to the right was a closet. Riuzu wasted little time unsealing his clothes and putting them in the closet. Riuzu slipped off his leather armor and layed on the bed 'I could really use a nap.'

The next day found Riuzu exploring the temple before making his way around back where there was a open field with just grass for several hundreds of meter. Riuzu got into his training routine first going through his stretches and physical exercises. Next he worked on going through the twelve fundamental handseals over and over until his hands cramped up. Next up was chakra control which consist of him sticking kunai to his body tip first, keeping it close enough to stick but far enough away not to get cut, He's up to thirteen. After several minutes he sat down to rest. On the back porch of the temple sat Denki and Hina

"What do you think Denki?" Denki swished his tell left to right "He's definitely strong. I'm still not sure he's summoner material. After all to be the Neko summoner means he's earned the respect of Matatabi-Sama and Nekomata and has earned the right to be called Master by our whole race. Do you think he's strong enough to do that?" Hina a purred in thought "Maybe"

Riuzu started back up with his training mentally going over which jutsu he needed to improve the most 'Can't practice my water dragon jutsu without wasting alot of chakra without a good water source.. earth and wood jutsu it is." Going through ten handseals ending on snake Riuzu called out "Earth style: Mud Wolves!" Three wolves made of dripping mud rushed out of the ground and raced forward before slamming down on the ground ten meters away 'So my limit with that jutsu is three wolves and. I can only get them to run ten meters'

"Try making mud cats. If you're gonna be our summoner it'd help win a few over if you used at least one cat like technique." Riuzu looked over his shoulder to see Denki and Hina standing closely behind him. "I'll give it a shot."

Riuzu again went through the same handseal molding his chakra to make cat like shapes instead of wolves "Earth style: Neko Barrage!" Five medium sized cats burst from the ground before sprinting ten meters and slamming into the ground. Riuzu nodded happily 'if I sacrifice size I can create more. I'll have to work on making them more without sacrificing size.' "What do you think?"

Denki nodded while Hina purred happily "Pretty good."

Riuzu turned around looking at the two cats "How strong are you two? I'd like to have a good sparring partner for Taijutsu, fighting clones is getting old, since my clones use the same style I do I don't get much diversity in opponents unless something happens. After all you can only fight a small mob of your clones so many times before numbers stop being a good handycapt."

Hina looked at Denki as she swished her tail expectantly "Sure we'll spar with you. Don't hold back or you'll get hurt." Hina smiled showing off her fangs before Denki and she jumped back. Both Neko started growing until they where slightly taller than Riuzu and they now stood on their back paws there front now looking more human like, both of their claws where out and looked extremely sharp. "Denki and I are considered Jounin level in are Taijutsu and Genjutsu. We try to avoid Ninjutu because our chakra pools are pretty small compared others"

Riuzu starred awestruck at what he just witnessed 'That's badass' Riuzu slid into his stance. Right foot infront, both knees bent slightly and hands at chest level ready to block, dodge, or attack "I'm ready" Hina bolted forward staying low to the ground. Once she reached Riuzu She swiped with her left hand aiming for his face.

Riuzu reacted quickly stepping forward so he was in Hina's guard he grabbed her left elbow joint to stop her attack while using his right hand to throw a fast jab at her face. Hina leaned back bending at an unnatural angle she threw her left foot up trying to catch Riuzus chin. He leaned back Hina's foot passing a centimeter from his nose. She followed through back flipping. Denki jumped over her aiming a spinning kick at Riuzu. He responded by hopping to his right out of Denkis range. Once Denki was about to land Riuzu bolted forward snapping his fist forward, he succeeded in punching Denki in the side of the head who couldn't dodge while in the air. Denki twisted through the air landing on all fours while Hina raced forward reengaging Riuzu. Denki smiled rubbing his ear 'You may make a great Summoner yet.' Denki jumped back into the frey to see if he and Hina could overpower the young Senju.

Riuzu managed to fight both Denki and Hina for several minutes before they managed to start to over power him. Their experience and unnatural flexibility making them Taijutsu monsters in the sense most of Riuzus attacked packed less of a punch because they could twist with it better than any human could. Several more minutes pass before Denki managed to scratch Riuzu across his left cheek deeply. Once that happened Denki called it "You're really good Riuzu. I imagine if you had more experience fighting flexible opponents you'd wipe the floor with Hina and I. Get Nekobaa-Sama to look at that scratch she's great with salves."

Riuzu waved his hand back and fourth "Thank you for sparring with me and the compliment. I can handle this cut. Just give me a second." Riuzu put his hands in the Rat seal gathering a miniscule amount of Senjutsu. His cuts sealed right infront of Denki and Hina before he stopped gathering Senjutsu.

Denki looked at him slackjawed "That was like no medical Ninjutsu I have even seen. How did you do that?"

Riuzu smiled brightly seeing his skill recognized "Senjutsu. I gathered a small amount and it's healing properties acted quickly to heal any damage done to me. Which besides the cuts healed my sore muscles. And sped up the process which my muscles needed heal from the tears. Pretty cool huh."

Denki and Hina quickly nodded "That's phenomenal Riuzu!"

Sitting in a chair at the back of the temple was Nekobaa with Tamaki beside her "Granny did you see that!? He's so cool!" Nekobaa chuckled seeing Tamaki so impressed "Yes young Riuzu is rather good at Taijutsu and it seems he's learning Senjutsu also. He just might become the Neko summoner if he has more tricks up his sleeves."

A few days pass as Riuzu focused on his Taijutsu with the help of Denki and Hina. After the fourth day Nekobaa got a reply from both Matatabi and Nekomata.

Now we find Riuzu sitting infront of Nekobaa in the main room. "Matatabi's response is her container is coming here to challenge you, her village has agreed to it seeing as it involves Her relationship with Matatabi. Nekomata has Issued his challenge. He challenges you to break into his fortress and beat him in combat. You have at least a week before Matatabi's container arrives. I suggest going and fighting Nekomata before then his fortress isn't far from here. A mile to the South. It's rather easy to spot."

Riuzu smiled seeing both of his opponents will be rather close. His hatred for traveling long distances still lingers when another option is presented. "Alright. Looks like I'll go fight Nekomata today so I have four days to prepare for my next opponent." Nekobaa nodded 'sound reasoning" "Best of luck ladd."

It took Riuzu ten minutes to find Nekomatas fortress. He observed it from the treeline 'One entrance, well besides wall walking.. armed guards, their chakra sighnatures are pretty small. And hundreds of chakra sighnatures inside. Some small, others huge, the biggest being at the top of that tower. That's gotta be Nekomata.'

Riuzu made a wood clone. "Once I scale the wall you storm the front gate and make the best distraction you can, start a riot, fight, or run I don't care just drawl attention." The clone nodded as Riuzu started to circle around the compound till the reached the right side. He quickly abandoned the treeline as he sprinted toward the wall. He used chakra to leap over the molt and landed feet first against the wall. From there he ran up it and reached the top where strangely enough he found water bottles along the wall (reference from the paw encyclopedia episode)

Riuzu ignored them as he leaped from the wall to the closest roof. Riuzu perched himself on top of a chimney as he observed motible nekos dressed in armor patrolling the roof tops. 'Hurry up clone' sure enough he heard an explosion from the front gate. All the guards ran in that direction as Riuzu made his way to the tower at the center of the fortress.

He sat on a roof across from the tower taking stalk of the guards around the place 'Shoulda known not all of them would race off to fight an intruder.' Riuzu threw a smoke bomb on the ground as he jumped down. He quickly engaged the nekos knocking them unconcious while they where blinded. Once done he made his way to the entrance and entered the tower. Once inside he looked around the bottom floor. The whole place was ornate, the floor where marble, there where spiraling pillars along with Golden Neko statues everywhere. Riuzu took a moment before feeling around for any chakra sighnatures 'Nekomata is the only one in the tower. Riuzu quickly ran up the stairs before reaching a spiral staircase that led to the top 'Why does it always got be spiral staircases why not square, or just crisscrossing?' Riuzu stiffled his inner complaints as he reached the top of the tower.

He could make out a shadowy figure behind a curtain. "Nekomata I have arrived to complete your challenge. I am Riuzu Senju." A deep chuckle could be heard "A Senju huh. That's gold, an Uchiha sending a Senju to his death!" Instantly Riuzus surroundings melted away, he was standing in a huge hallway surrounded by Neko-Nin of all sizes. Riuzu quickly responded as he fought them off to the best of his ability 'This can't be Real! I would of felt their chakra if they where here before! Genjutsu!" Riuzu hopped up jumped off of one of the nekos heads before putting his hand in the ram seal "RELEASE!" Instantly his surrounded melted away back into the room he was in

Riuzu didn't have long to think as a huge fireball raced toward him. Riuzu jumped out of the way quickly "Your good Senju but your gonna have to try way harder to beat me!" Nekomata a giant white Neko with scars littering his body went through another set of handseals 'Holyshit! He's at least five times my size!' Riuzu was forced to dodge again as motible fireballs came barreling toward him 'Can't stay on the defensive' he quickly jumped up on a pillar before using it to run up on the ceiling. There be threw a kunai at Nekomata with a flash tag on it. The tag went off blinding Nekomata. Riuzu used his opening to get in close above Nekomata once there he jumped down on his head where he slugged Nekomata in the eye.

Nekomata screamed in pain before he slapped himself forcing Riuzu to jump off or be squished. Once on the ground Riuzu went through a set of handseals "Water style: Water bullets!" Riuzu fired acouple large water bullets out of his mouth which hit Nekomata hard "You fucking brat I'll skin you!" Nekomata threw himself at Riuzu forcing him to dodge over and over to keep from being maimed by the humongous Neko.

Riuzu seeing an opening ran forward and slid under Nekomatas legs before kicking up onto Nekomatas tail and running up his back. Once halfway up he grabbing two explosive tags outa one of the pouches on his chest and attached them to Nekomata. Riuzu jumped off before Detonating them. Nekomata fell onto his stomach from the blast before he pulled himself up on all fours and lauched himself at Riuzu 'Dammit he just keeps on going, It's like he's a damn Biju!' Riuzu clapped his hands together intent on ending the fight "Mokuton!" 'Wood binding!' Nekomatas eyes widened hearing Mokuton before he continued swiping at Riuzu. His claw was about to strike when the floor rose up and races up his arm binding it. Next the floor around his feet did the same thing. Then wood from the pillar directly to his left started to wrap around his body. Nekomata struggled for several seconds ignoring Riuzu. A big mistake. Riuzu jumped up on Nekomatas nose holding a kunai directly infront of his left eye "You lose."

Nekomatas slitted eyes dilated seeing the sharp weapon inchs away. He stopped struggling and went limp against his bondings "Fine you win. You have the blessing of the boss summon of the Neko clan Riuzu." Riuzu smiled happily before clapping his hands and making the wood release Nekomata and retreat into the floor and pillar. "Well it's nice to formally meet you Nekomata I look forward to working with you."

Nekomata chuckled "You still have to get Matatabi's consent but I believe you'll pass. She's stronger than me but she's sealed into a Jinjuuriki. If you pass her test only Summon me if you really need me brat and only for battle. Summon the other nekos for your other task." Riuzu nodded before jumping off of Nekomata nose back on the floor "Will do."

Nekomata started shrinking until he was the size of a large burly man over the Biju like beast before. "Come let me introduce you to the populace."

Riuzu walked back into Nekobaas temple a big smile on his face. Nekobaa looked at the young Senju before smiling herself "It went well then?" He gave her a thumbs up "You bet. Nekomata was a great fighter but I managed to kick his ass in the end." Whack! Nekobaa hit Riuzu on the head with her Cain.

"That's no way for a 12year old to speak. There will be no vulgarity in my shop."

Riuzu rubbed the top of his head in pain "ok ok yeesh." Tamaki giggled from behind the curtain but both Nekobaa and Riuzu heard her "That goes for you to young lady!" "Yes Grann-Mama!" Riuzu stretched out his arms "I've got four days to prepare for Matatabi's container. Any advice?"

Nekobaa clicked her tongue "she'll be very flexible and very fire Ninjutsu enclined. She's from Kumogakure. That's all the help you'll get from me."

Riuzu quickly nodded "Thank you Nekobaa that helps."

So Riuzu spent the next four days refining his Taijutsu with Denki and Hina and practicing his water Ninjutsu. On the fifth his opponent arrived.

In the main room a blonde haired 14yr old dressed in purple Ninja gear bowed to Nekobaa "Hello I am Yugito Nee. Jinjuuriki of Matatabi and Jounin of Kumogakure."

Nekobaa made a showing smiling at the young girl "welcome to Sora-Ku Yugito-Chan. Your opponent is around back currently with my granddaughter. Shall we go meet them?" Yugito nodded as she followed Nekobaa to the back of the temple.

In the backyard Riuzu was showing Tamaki his Taijutsu style "-You see my Taijutsu involved alot of quick reactions and hard counterstrikes. Of course I can take the lead if I want but it's usually better to let your opponent attack and capitalize on an opening or mistake." Tamaki nodded paying attention "But Onisaan what if they don't make a mistake and there's no opening?" Riuzu smiled "Then you make one. You do something to throw them off whether you block a certain way or you mess their footing up. Anything to distract them from there form is viable. Ninja don't fight fair."

Nekobaa wacked Riuzu with her Cain "Well said Riuzu-Kun but Tamaki is alittle young to be learning about Ninja Deception and how to distract others when fighting. You leave her training to me." Riuzu rubbed his head "Yeesh alright alright you don't have to hit me if you don't want me to teach her how to win a fight." Riuzu turned around and locked eyes with his blue and green eyed blond opponent. Riuzu smiled brightly "I take it you're my opponent then?"

"Yes I am Yugito Nee, Jinjuuriki of Matatabi and Jounin of Kumogakure" Riuzu wistled "Jounin. That's amazing and it means I'm not getting an easy fight. Both a plus." Yugito smiled showing off her longer than average canines "Yes well I hope you give me a good fight also." They quickly walked to opposite sides of the field as Nekobaa pulled Tamaki back to the porch where Denki and Hina where waiting.

Riuzu sized Yugito up 'Shes taller than me by an inch, means she might have a reach advantage. Her nails look sharp, hm. Nothing else really stands out.' "I'm ready when you are." Yugito nodded before getting into her stance. She quickly flashed through some handseals "Fire style: Mouse Hairball!" She spit out a dark blue flame shaped like a mouse. It quickly split into five before racing toward Riuzu. Riuzu jumped back going through handseals himself "Water Style: Rapid Water Waves!" His chest puffed up before he spit out ALOT of water.

The wave of water rushed forward slamming through the mice who explodes inside the water disrupting the wave causing it to settle before it got to Yugito.

Yugito watched the water race toward her before hitting her Jutsu and slowing down to a crawl before settling. She hunted for her opponent before her eyes widened in realization. She jumped back as Riuzu burst out of the ground right where she was standing Kunai in hand. Halfway out of the ground he threw the kunai at Yugito who parried it with her own. What she didn't notice was the flash tag on the handle. It went off and blinded Yugito. Yugito covered her eyes with her arm while she hopped backwards, that didn't stop Riuzu from planting his Sandal in her gut kicking the air out of her lungs.

Yugito regained her sight just in time to block a punch from Riuzu. She used Nibis Chakra to make her nails extend into claws. She quickly swiped at Riuzu who ducked under it punching her in the gut. Yugito jumped back going through another set of handseals. "Lightning style: Electromagnetic Murder!" A shockwave of Electricity Rushed out of her hands toward Riuzu who didn't have time to dodge. The jutsu hit him before something happened that shocked Yugito. He broke apart into chunks of wood. Yugito had no time to react as a punch connected with the side of her head sending her flying.

Riuzu raced after the still airborne Yugito. She twisted in midair while going through handseals "Fire style: Grande Fireball Jutsu!" Riuzu dodged to the right as a large fireball ingulfed his previous position. He went through a set of handseals himself "Water style: Water bullets Jutsu!" He fired off several bullets of water at Yugito who just landed. She twisted around the first one before hopping to the left dodging the next. The last one grazed her shoulder making her hit the ground landing on her stomach. "Earth Style: Mud Flow River!" Yugito gasped as the ground beneath her turned into mud and she quickly sunk into it.

Riuzu continued to channel chakra into the jutsu intent on burying Yugito up to her head before allowing the ground to harden again. Yugito being ingulfed by red chakra threw that plan for a loop. Yugito jumped out of the mud and Raced toward Riuzu "You won't beat me so Easily!" Riuzu dodged to the best of his ability 'Shes alot faster now!' Riuzu not seeing and opening made a plan of escape. Yugito missed another swipe with her claws giving Riuzu time to slam a smoke bomb onto the ground. Yugito coughed violently waving her arms around trying to clear the smoke. "Earth style: Rock bind Jutsu!" Earth shot up around Yugito incasing her. Soffened before molding around her and hardening. Yugito struggled for a second before she spotted Riuzu acouple feet infront of her. She smiled viciously "Very well. Now for your final test. Beat me in this form and Nibi ses you pass." The red chakra around Yugito darkened until it turned a dark blue. Then she started to grow breaking the earth binds around her. She grew until a full sized Biju stood in front of Riuzu.

"Holyshit!" Riuzu wasted no time using his Kekkai genkai. He clapped his hands together "Mokuton!" 'Birth of a Sea of Trees!' humongous full sized trees burst from the ground before trying to bind Yugito in her Biju form. She swiped her paws snapping the trees that attacked her. Riuzu cursed inwardly before going through a set of handseals ending on snake "Mokuton: Wood Dragon Jutsu!" A Biju sized wood Dragon formed under Riuzu who was standing on it's head. It quickly wrapped around Yugito binding her up to the best of it's ability. Riuzu knew it wouldn't be long till she broke free 'Gotta hurry.' Riuzu put his hands into the Rat seal gathering Senjutsu as quickly as possible. Meanwhile Yugito struggled against the wood dragon. She could hear it creaking and cracking but it had her bound in a way she couldn't do any sudden jerks to snap it to pieces she just had to wiggle and squirm until it broke. During which time Riuzu quickly gathered Senjutsu setting a new record for himself 'fourty five seconds!' a Senjutsu powered Riuzu quickly clapped his hands into the the snake seal "Sage Art Mokuton: Chakra Draining Dragon!" The dragons wooden body darkened into a nearly black style wood as it tightened it's hold on Yugito. Said Jinjuuriki could feel the thing Quickly sucking her dry of chakra. 'I can't stay in this form much longer!" After a moment Yugito rapidly shrunk back to her normal size. Once that happened Riuzu made his wood dragon shrink into the ground placing him back on solid ground. Riuzu quickly ran over to Yugito. Who was breathing heavily. "Nibi, ses, you, are worthy." Yugito passed out exhausted.

Riuzu leaned down smiling brightly. He quickly picked Yugito up and carried her back to the temple where Nekobaa was standing there in shock of what she just witnessed, she wispered to herself "Mokuton.. Senjutsu.." Meanwhile Tamaki had stars in her eyes "That was so Awesome Onisaan! Can you show me how to do that?" Riuzu chuckled at her antics "No sorry Tamaki-Chan but that was my Kekkai genkai only I can do that." To Tamakis side Hina was shaking a unconcious Denki "I think you sent him into shock Riuzu-Sama." Riuzu raised and eyebrow at the little Neko "Sama?" "Yes as our new summoner that is your rightful title. Expect all Neko to call you that except Matatabi-Sama and Nekomata. Don't try to argue against it either. It's just how Neko are." Riuzu nodded slowly "Alright. Hey Tamaki do y'all have another geust room I can put Yugito in I think she'll be out for atleast acouple hours or a day." Tamaki quickly nodded signalling him to follow her.

It took Yugito acouple of hours but she adventually woke up. She wasted little time finding Riuzu and thanking him for the awesome fight. She thanked Nekobaa and Tamaki for allowing her to stay there before making her leave.

Nekobaa hunted down Riuzu who was sitting on his bed. "Ah Riuzu-Kun there you are." Nekobaa eyed him wearely "You're full of surprises boy." Riuzu smiled "That's a good thing as far as I'm concerned." Nekobaa chuckled before pulling out a large scroll and handing it to Riuzu." Riuzu took said scroll and unrolled it. Seeing a blank scroll with two spaces "You'll be the first to sigh the Neko summoning scroll. You must sigh it in blood using the hand you wish to summon with. Then put your finger prints in blood in the next space. Riuzu nodded slowly before using a kunai to cut his left thumb open and sighing his name and putting his hand print. "There. Now what?" "Now I'm gonna show you how to summon, come along."

Nekobaa led Riuzu to the back before showing him the process of summoning. Handseals and blood sacrifice. She watched Riuzu practice summoning various Neko of differently color and sizes. Even summoning Nekomata so he could get a feel for the chakra cost. Afterwards he sat on the porch beside Nekobaa. Who looked at him curiously. "Riuzu how do you know Izurah-Chan? As long as I've known her she's always been very selective of who she would speak more than short snipits to." Riuzu chuckled before he recalled his last two meetings with the ravenette with Nekobaa. She played with her sleeve slowly "Do you love her Riuzu-Kun?"

Riuzu blushed heavily "W-what do you mean?" Nekobaa smiled seeing the boy flustered "I mean love her. Would you protect her? Would you take her on dates? Does spending the rest of your life with her sound like a dream come true? Riuzu-Kun don't be imbarrased, love is part of being human. What I'm talking about is Romantic love." Riuzu kept blushing while he found his pants very interesting "Y-yes, I-I love Izurah-Chan.." Nekobaa giggled into her sleeve "That wasn't so hard see. Hmm. You've got alot to learn Riuzu. Luckily for you I had a great love life in every sense before my husband died.. would you allow me to teach you the many intricacies of love? Or would you like to wing it when you meet her again?" Riuzu looked up at Nekobaa mulling over her words and imagining how both scenarios would go. "Please Teach me what you know."

*End of Chapter 3*

And thats a wrap! No Izurah didn't torture Sasuke with Tsukuyomi, You can thank Riuzu for that, remember they talked about Izurah not throwing her life away. Yes I made Nekomata stronger than he was in Filler. Yes Riuzu is now a summoner. And finally yes Nekobaa is teaching Riuzu about love. It was either gonna be her or Mai. And this ark just came to my mind so here we are. The next ark is Kiri. It'll probably span two chapters, or one who knows it isn't written yet. That's all for now

As always feel free to ask qeustions in the comments. Until next time~


	4. Chapter 4: Love

*Chapter 4: Love*

Nekobaa patted the matt beside her sighnaling Riuzu to sit. He followed her instructions as Nekobaa pondered how to broach the subject.

"Riuzu how would you explain love?"

His eyes widened "I uh, love is how you feel toward someone. It's affection.. love is.." "Sacrifice. Love is self Sacrifice, that is the greatest love you can feel. You sacrifice your time to be with the person you love. You sacrifice your money to go on dates. You may even sacrifice your life in the right situation. Riuzu do you love Izurah-Chan?"

Riuzu listened intently. When asked the qeustion he responded instantly "Yes."

Nekobaa nodded "Ok, Being in love isn't something many can put into words and I won't ask you to again. I just wanted you to understand what my definition of love is. Do remember you can love someone and it not be in a Romantic way, just ask yourself if you would die for said person. If yes then you love them. Whether it be camaraderie, familial, or romantic, it's still love. Now on to why we're talking about this, they're many stages to courting but your situations alittle different. Your seeking a clan heiress who was forced to act like a boy most of her young life. Of course she'll have a better understanding of dating and such coming from a prominent clan. But she's never experienced any of that. She's going in blind just like you are. Now let's talk about dating.." Nekobaa spent the next couple of hours cramming information into Riuzus head. Doing her best to cover every subject even going on about marriage and how two prominent clans marrying would affect the elemental nations if each village knew. She explained the mixing of Kekkai genkai and how being a clan head would be. How if he joined a village he'd be held in honor most likely but also contempt. Overall Nekobaa went over alot of shit, her old wise mind working overdrive to account for many different scenarios.

"-Ok that's how you should handle being in public. Be affectionate but not overly so.. alright any qeustions?" Nekobaa looked over at Riuzu who had stars spinning above his head. She snickered "ok ok I get it, that's alot of information. Your gonna have to focus Riuzu there's one more subject we need to talk about before I'm done. It's arguably a cornerstone of every relationship once couples start doing it." Riuzu refocused on Nekobaa eyebrow raised, curiousity on full display. "Sex." Riuzu face planted as Nekobaa laughed at him "Chin up Riuzu there's alot to learn." Riuzu nodded slowly blushing heavily. "I doubt you'll be doing it anytime soon you're only twelve about to be thirteen. But it's better to learn sooner than later. Ok first is knowing the hot spots on a woman.." Nekobaa continued with her long lecture on sex and pleasure being sure to explore the various Kinks a person may have and how to spot them. At the end Riuzu was a blushing mess the information forever lodged in his brain.

Riuzu walked into his room before laying out on the bed, he pulled his right arm over his eyes 'Who knew there was so much to dating.. and sex. I never really noticed women in a sexual manner. Sure I called some girls cute or beautiful.. and Izurah has to be the most Beautiful girl in the world but I never really sexualized anyone. Could it be because I'm young? Eh screw this subject I'll burn that bridge when I get to it.' Riuzu stretched out poping his joints in a lazy manner 'I've got to leave soon. I've kept my Aunt in Kiri waiting long enough. Wonder how I'll find her? Dad said Auburn hair so I geuss that's a clue.. her last names gonna be Terumī, unless she got married and decided to take the guys last name.' Riuzu sighed as he contemplated how he could find his aunt. After acouple of minutes he dropped the subject for later.

Riuzu layed in bed for several minutes before he bolted upright 'I can write Izurah now!' Riuzu quickly got out of bed before walking over to the desk and pulling out a pin and paper

* To: Izurah. From: Riuzu*

* You're a genius you know that. As you can tell I completed Granny cats test and I'm now a Neko summoner. I'm sorry to say I haven't seen your brother. How are things going with that group your interring? Remember to stay safe Izurah-Chan. I'm leaving for Kiri soon to find my Aunt. Cya*

Riuzu quickly folded the letter up before going through the handseals to summon. An orange hefty cat appeared in a cloud of smoke. Said cat just finished licking itself "Yo I'm garf, what can I do for ya Riuzu-Sama?" Riuzu looked at the orange cat strangely before shaking his head "Can you deliver a message for me?" Garf quickly nodded "Yup I'm really good at finding people." Riuzu smiled at the revelation "Good. Give this to Izurah Uchiha. Make sure no one else sees you, give it to her when she's alone." The cat took the letter in his paw before saluting and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 'He's a weird one. I'm gonna have to stalk up on paper and ink if I wanna write while traveling.'

Riuzu stayed in Sora-Ku another day before he decided it was time to leave. Of course Tamaki did her best to make him stay, going as far as latching onto his leg and begging "But Onisaan! I'm gonna miss you!" Tamaki continued to latch onto his leg as Riuzu stopped trying to exit the temple. "Tamaki-Chan" Riuzu bent down and picked her up into a hug "It's gonna be ok. I'm not leaving forever. Besides if you want you can write me. Have Denki or Hina deliver it for you. I have stuff I need to do and I can't stay in Sora-Ku. Please understand Omouto." Tamaki refused to let go for a minute before she stepped back with a huff "Fine! But if I write you better write back. And you have to promise to visit when you can!" Riuzu smiled at the angry young lady before laughing lightly "I promise Omouto. Take care of Nekobaa and the rest of them. When I'm done in Kiri I'll come back for a visit ok?" Tamaki nodded as Riuzu started walking backwards. "Cya later Omouto." Tamaki waved as Riuzu got further away. "Cya Onisaan!"

It took Riuzu three days to get to a port town in Hi no Kuni. The trick was finding a ship that would take him to Kiri. Most captains where unwilling to risk themselves and their crew because of the civil war going on.

After several failed attempts Riuzu found a captain willing to take him to Kiri. The downside is he had to hand over most of the coin he had. The upside the captain was pretty laid back and let Riuzu do whatever he wanted on board as long as he stayed out of the crews way. He spent most of the day watching the crew work. Noting how they reacted when the wind shifted and the waves changed. He liked the different terms they used referring to the ship and the titles of some of the crewmates. After acouple of hours Riuzu approached the captain. "Yo captain." "Aye Ladd?" "Have you been to Kiri often?" "That I have Ladd. Your not the only person I've smuggled in or out of Kiri since the civil war broke out." Riuzu nodded accepting that he probably made alot of money doing this. "Do you know of a woman, Auburn hair. Possibly has the last name Terumī?" The captain smiled showing off a golden tooth "What's it worth to ya?" Riuzu rolled his eyes before giving the man a golden coin and two silvers. The Captain pocketed the money before clearing his throat. "Mai Terumī is the leader of the rebels in Kiri. She's said to be unmatched in battle and to of fought Yagura to a stand still once. I don't know of the validity of that but that's the rumors goin around. I've smuggled acouple of her men in and outa Kiri for one reason or another. Wanna know how to find her?" The man rubbed his hand what he wanted obvious. Riuzu again handed the man another gold coin " once I drop you off Go south-east until you reach a town called Rikiro. There you'll find a bar called the winking dolphin. Ask the barkeep for the attic room "He'll know what you mean." Riuzu quickly nodded "Thank you captain." The Captain hmphed sighnaling Riuzu to leave the man alone. Riuzu went below deck where he layed down on a sack of rice to sleep.

The next morning Riuzu climbed up into the crows nest where he watched the clouds and occasionally he looked out over the ocean seeing nothing but water and fog in the distance. Riuzu sighed feeling the chakra of each man below working vigiliantly as he watched the clouds. Suddenly a small chakra sighnatures entered his sensory field. It moved at extremely high speeds. Riuzu stood up quickly and looked behind him just as a crow landed on the railing of the Crows nest. Riuzu starred at the bird for several seconds seeing it had a piece of paper in it's mouth. Riuzu reached out and took it "Thank you." The crow cawed before dispelling into smoke. 'That's such a cool summon to have' Riuzu looked at the piece of paper seeing three words written in fancy Kanji

*From Izurah Uchiha*

Riuzu quickly unfolded the paper as he looked at it. He noticed small drawings here and there of different looking people and Izurah herself in different scenarios

*Hello Riuzu-Kun. I'm doing rather well. It's good to hear you passed Nekobaas test. I've successfully entered the Akatsuki. I've found out these people work in pairs. This 'Madara' is running things in the background allowing some dude who calls himself pein to act as a figurehead. I've been partnered up with a former swordman of the mist called Jūzō Biwa. He's alittle serious. Match's my 'Itachi' personallity really well. From what I understand this group is trying to gather money to fund their venture. I've found out they plan to seal all the tailed beast into something called the outer statue. That's all for now. Stay in touch XoXo.*

Riuzu reread the letter before letting earth chakra flow threw it crumbling it to dust. He pulled out a pin and paper to write a reply

*From Riuzu Senju*

* I've discovered my Aunt is Mai Terumī, leader of the rebels of Kiri. I plan to seek her out and help free these people of the mad Kage Yagura. Izurah-Chan those people are dangerous I know you're strong but I still worry. If ever you need me send a letter or if you're in Kiri seek out the rebels I'll feel your chakra a mile away. Stay safe*

Riuzu sealed the letter wetting the edge to make it close better. He summoned garf and handed him the letter, garf complained about having to hunt down an Elusive Uchiha again before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Riuzu smiled as he watched the clouds overhead trying to makeout shapes in the sky. It took several hours but Riuzu adventually spotted land. He informed the captain the way he had been told to "Land Hole! Starboard!" The men didn't really react trusting Riuzu wasn't fucking with them. After an hour the ship pulled into dock at a port town. Riuzu jumped down landing on the dock only for the captain to yell at him from the helm "Remember what I told you Ladd!" Riuzu nodded and waved as he ran off his destination set.

It took Riuzu an hour of running but he found the town of Rikiro, ten minutes later and he found the winking dolphin. Riuzu slowly made his way into the bar trying not to stand out more than he already does. Safe to say nobody more than glanced in his direction. Riuzu quickly made his way to the bartender. A man in his late thirties sporting dark blue wild hair and sharp yellow eyes. "What can I get you Sir?"

Riuzu looked left to right before leaning forward "I'd like the attic room." The bartenders eyes sharpened for a split second before he smiled widely "Sure thing.. You see Mira over there, follow her." Riuzu turned and spotted the white haired server. She nodded at him and the bartender before she walked through a door at the far side of the room. Riuzu turned toward the Bartender and thanked him before following Mira through the door. Once through he spotted the server at the end of the hallway. She beckoned him to follow before turning into a room. Riuzu quickly jogged down the hallway entering the room. As soon as he walked in. He felt a hand grab his throat roughly before jerking him against the wall. His eyes widened seing the white haired girl standing behind a much larger white haired man with scars running across his face "How did you find this place! Who sent you! Why are you here!" Riuzu slammed his right leg into the man's nuts before shoving him into the girl "that was SO uncalled for, My name is Riuzu Senju. I'm looking for my Aunt Mai Terumī. I was sent by a Captain who smuggled me into Kiri. Now, can you help me?" The man continued to moan and grown on the ground as the girl stuttered wide eyed "I um, well, uh, Big brother!" The man after a moment stopped craddling his junk as he stood up. He gave Riuzu a death glare, he responded with a shrug "Shinobi don't fight fair." The large white haired man scowled "We're recruiters for the rebels. Usually we test new recruits with an interrogation. My little sister Mira is a sensor and can tell when people lie. Considering she isn't freaking out worse than usual you weren't lieing when you stated your motives. Yes we can help you find Mai-Sama. Mira-nee-chan, show him to a room. I need to set things up with a mist traveler." Riuzu looked at the man confusedly "Mist travelers Have memorized all the rebel routes to the point they can travel them blind if need be. The down side to this is we have to keep them constantly moving to keep Yagura from capturing them. We had that problem once and we had to relocate everyone of our bases." Riuzu nodded "Find me when everything is ready." The white haired man stalked off while Mira lead Riuzu to a room in the back. Riuzu decided not to unpack his things not feeling even slightly safe in this new environment.

Riuzu passed the time by meditating even going into sage mode once. He counted the chakra sighnatures that could be shinobi and it came to five people. A sixth one entered town after three hours. Riuzu decided he was done meditating and his Kunai needed sharpening. He pulled the ones he had in his hip pouch out and the ones out of his chest pouches. He pulled out a wetstone and started sharpening them one by one. Going over both sides of each kunai until each one could cut through wood like butter.

It took several minutes before Mira's older brother returned "Come with me." Riuzu quickly returned all of his Kunai to there holsters before following the burly man out of the bar/inn, they kept walking until they reached the edge of Rikiro, they went several meters into the woods before they met a short man who's body was covered head to toe in robes, he had a hood that hid his features. "This is him. Take him to the main base and give him a direct Audience with leader-Sama." The man in the hood nodded. Before beckoning Riuzu to follow him "Keep up." The man's voice was purposely deep. Riuzu had little time to comtemplate this as the short man took off setting a fast pace. Riuzu followed the surprisingly quick man for several hours they never slowed down and the man showed no sigh of getting tired. Riuzu kept up with little trouble used to traveling long distances at a quick pace. In another hour the man made a sudden left turn. Riuzu ran right past him cursing himself for not being able to slow down. Riuzu quickly turned around and raced after the mist traveler. He quickly caught up to him as they continued there pace.

The mist traveler made acouple more sharp turns every one being acouple hours after the next. Riuzu was starting to get tired but wouldn't let it show les he look weak infront of this rebel 'The more people I can impress the better' Riuzu suffered in silence occasionally letting out a deep breath. Adventually the mist traveler slowed down before coming to a halt. He looked over his shoulder at Riuzu who was putting up a tough facade not showing his fatigue. "Your stamina is pretty good, us Mist travelers go through a extensive two month training course to get to where we can suffer through immense conditions and fatigue. You should apply." Riuzu nodded "Thank you but I want a more hands on position ending this war." The short man quickly shook his head "The newbies always wanna be war hero's. Don't get yourself killed for alittle bit of glory kid." "It's not about the glory. I just want this war to end. Yagura has killed enough people!" The mist traveler chuckled "Well said. You'd be great at speeches. We're here, stay close until we reach the main tent."

The Mist traveler took acouple steps forward Riuzu close behind him, instantly the mist cleared giving way to huge camp, tents of all sizes littered the place. Some people gathered infront of tents or camp fires. Others walked around patrolling. The mist traveler quickly paced through the camp toward a huge tent on the far side of the camp once both where standing infront the mist walker took his hood off to reveal a young man with brown hair and bright purple eyes "I'm Deku Hōzuki by the way. Welcome to the rebels." Before Riuzu could respond Deku opened the tent flap and walked in. Riuzu quickly followed him. Once inside he could see a war table with many shogi pieces on the map. Deku quickly went through another flap, once Riuzu was through he found himself in a study, sitting at a table quickly writing was a Auburn haired Woman who didn't acknowledge their presence. "Mai-Sama." "One moment Deku this is Important." Deku nodded knowing he didn't need to respond. After several moments Mai put the Pen down and turned toward Her two geust. "Ah and who's the new recruit Deku? He looks familiar.."

Riuzu stepped forward "I am Riuzu Senju. My dad said you are his sister and told me to seek you out when I'm ready." Mai starred down the young boy her forest green eyes looking for any hint of deception "Something happened." It wasn't a qeustion, Mai could see it in his eyes. "Deku please give us some privacy." The short man bowed before leaving the room. Mai got out of her seat before walking up to Riuzu and giving him a hug "Now tell me nephew, what's happened?"

Riuzu quickly returned the hug. It felt good to be hugged by a family member again. "Dad died.. Kiri hunter-nin attacked us. We survived that but he had lasting injuries. He attracted a slow acting bacterial disease that killed him.." Mai slowly rubbed his back as she took in her older brother had passed away. She sighed loudly "Another casualty caused by Yaguras madness. What's your plan now Riuzu-Kun?"Riuzu backed away from his Aunt "I want to end this war! I'm really strong, I have my Mokuton, and a summon contract, and and-"Mai giggled into her sleeve "Dear Nephew. Don't speak of your strength just show it when nessessary. We're going to have alittle test later to determine how you can help the war efforts until then, do you wish to bunk with me or do you want your own Room?"

Riuzu was quick to request his own room. Settled in a tent Riuzu swifty fell asleep.

Mai stood at the war table surrounded by her most trusted shinobi. Started at her left was Aō a blue haired, eyepatch, earring wearing man. Next to him stood Deku, leader of the Mist traveler corps. On the other side of the table stood Zabuza Momochi with his apprentice and adopted daughter Haku by his side. On Mei's right stood Chōjūrō Hiramekarei leaned against his side.

Mai looked over all the geust "My Nephew Riuzu has decided to join the rebellion. As of now his strength is unknown, but he's stated having a Kekkai genkai and a summoning contract. One of you will be fighting him without holding back so we can see how he handles a life or death situation. Each of you please state why you should test him.

Aō cleared his throat before speaking "Back in my day The eldest tested the kids. Allow me to test him Mai-Sama. I'll see if he's really up to par."

Mai's eyebrow twitched 'Eldest.. Mai..' she growled out "Shut up Aō or I'll melt you." Aō went pale as he gestured for someone else to speak.

Zabuza slapped his hand on the table "Let me test the brat. Only a real warrior can survive fighting the demon of the hidden mist." Mai looked at Zabuza "You still need to recover your sword from Jūzō so I don't wanna hear it." Zabuza had the decency to avoid eye contact as he grumbled about his Sensei not giving up his sword.

Deku looked at Chōjūrō seeing him fidget with the handle of Hiramekarei uncomfortably. Deku rolled his eyes at his timid nature before speaking up "Let Chōjūrō fight him. They're in the same age group not to mention Chōjūrō's nearly S-Rank. If the kid can hold his own against one of the seven swordsmen he's more than earned my respect." Chōjūrō blushed at the praise while Mai twirled her hair in thought. "Very well. Here's the plan.."

It was the middle of the night near midnight when a poof of smoke woke Riuzu up. He opened one eye as he watch Hina pace back and fourth "Yes Hina?" Her ears perked up before she turned toward Riuzu "Oh your up. Sorry I would of noticed sooner it's just.." Riuzu waved her off as he sat up "Collect your thoughts Hina." She quickly nodded before starring off into space for a minute "It's Nekomata. He wishes for you to take a familiar."

Riuzu scratches the back of his head "An that means what exactly?" "A permanent summon partner who will stay by your side." Riuzu raised a eyebrow just for Hina to wave her paw back and fourth "No it's not me. Nekomata is giving you three choices. It's ah, complicated. Oh and Tamaki wants you to write her and tell her how you're doing." Riuzu nodded "I'll get to that, when do I get to meet these three candidates?" Hina swished her tail back and fourth nervously "Now." Before Riuzu could react Hina disappeared in a poof of smoke followed by three more side by side. When the smoke cleared Riuzu was greeted by three smaller than average cats 'They must be young..' to the front left of Riuzu stood timidly a pure white cat with mismatched green and blue eyes. Beside this cat stood proudly with it's chest puffed out a dark blue cat with sharp ocean blue eyes. And finally to Riuzus right stood a brown and grey cat with a lazy demeanor. "Uh hello." "Hello Riuzu-Sama." Riuzu sweatdropped as all three spoke at the same time. "Ok nun of that. I'm told I have to choose one of you as my familiar.. alright here's the plan. Each of you is going to tell me about yourself, name, likes, dislikes, and hobbies. Let's start with you on the right."

The cat sighed lightly "My name is Dezu, I like sleeping, watching the clouds and Genjutsu. I dislike close combat, and work in all forms. My hobbies are cloud watching and napping." Riuzu nodded slowly before nodding toward the next cat that gave him a toothy grin.

"I am Mataki. I like training, fighting, and Taijutsu. I dislike cowardly fighting and dogs. My hobbies are training and hunting." Riuzu raised an eyebrow at this cat 'Yeesh she's blood thirsty.' Riuzu nodded at the last cat who's eyes widened

"I um, My name is Ikú.. I-I like f-fish, f-flowers, a-and my C-cythe.." Ikú looked at the ground and wispered out "I-I don't really D-dislike a-anything.. My hobbies.. I-I don't K-know." Riuzu watched Ikú carefully 'Your chakra..' Riuzu looked at Mataki to see her sneering at Ikú as she wispered under her breath "Fucking outcast." Next Riuzu looked at Dezu to see him watching a piece of lent fall. He felt all three of their chakras 'Dezu is bored and, apathetic. Mataki is bloodthirsty and prideful. Ikú is scared and Lonely..'

Riuzu looked the nekos over coming to a decision. "Mataki, Dezu. You two may leave I choose Ikú as my familiar." Mataki looked apalled before barring her fangs and claws toward Ikú "Why you Little!" Ikú flinched backwards before Riuzu Stood between them sending a strong Dose of Killing intent at Mataki causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to widen in fear. She quickly poofed away following after Dezu who left as soon as Riuzu dismissed him.

Riuzu turned around bending down into a squat "hey you ok?" Ikú looked like he was about to hyperventilate but he quickly nodded "y-yes. T-thank y-you." Riuzu smiled at the young cat "You don't need to thank me we're partners now. I watch your back you watch mine." Ikú nodded in affirmation. Riuzu looked around quickly noticing he didn't have anywhere for Ikú to sleep. Riuzu nodded to himself. "Come on I'm sure you're tired. Riuzu took his pillow and sat it beside the bed "Here you can sleep here. Ikú looked at his new bed before looking at Riuzu and nodding. Riuzu quickly climbed back in bed laying on his back using his forearms as a make shift headrest. "Get some sleep partner I've got a feeling tomorrow will be busy."

Riuzu woke up to a pair of paws pushing on his face "W-wake up! T-two people a-are c-coming this w-way. T-they S-smell d-dangerous." Riuzu nodded slowly "Lay back down and pretend to be asleep Ikú, let's just see what they do."Riuzu layed in bed getting a feel for both of the chakra sighnatures belining for his tent 'Both have a air of coldness to them. But one seems to be warm also while the other seems, bloodthirsty.' Riuzu frowned as he regulated his breathing to seem asleep. He heard muffled talking outside of his tent before his tent flap was pushed open roughly. Instantly Riuzu felt a pair of hands grab ahold of his shirt. Riuzus eye's jerked open as he grabbed both arms by the wrist. Zabuza yanked Riuzu out of bed aiming to throw him on the ground. What he didn't expect was Riuzu to grab his wrist and kick against the bed, Riuzu caught Zabuza in a flying arm bar using his downward momentum to slam him face first on the ground. Riuzu rolled backwards with Zabuzas arm dislocating it at the shoulder with a loud pop. Riuzu released his arm as he finished his roll, he felt the other chakra sighnature directly behind him, he threw his elbow backwards nailing Haku in the thigh making her breath hitch as she fell forward a side affect of the leg numbing blow. Riuzu looked up grabbing her Wrist and throwing her over his shoulder so she was in a sitting position infront of him. He quickly pulled a kunai out of his pants pocket placing it against her jugular.

Riuzu heard loud laughing as Zabuza rolled into a sitting position "I like you kid, not many people can catch me off guard like that. Now do me a favor and release Haku before I gut you." Riuzu narrowed his eyes as Zabuza reset his shoulder with a loud pop "Fine" Riuzu let go of Haku allowing her to crawl over beside Zabuza no doubt her leg was still recovering. "What's with the rough wakeup call?" Zabuza looked at Haku who was rubbing her thigh soothingly before answering Riuzu "A test. Today was ment to be one stressful situation after another to test you. I was supposed to drag you to a training field but seeing as I have to carry Haku you can walk." Zabuza blasted Riuzu with killing intent "You hurt my daughter again and you can bet your ass I'll leave you nothing but a bloody smear on the ground." Riuzu narrowed his eyes before they soffened "You really love her huh." Zabuza clicked his teeth as he picked Haku up piggyback style. "Come on." Riuzu quickly stood up and walked over to his bed where Ikú jumped on his shoulder before he took off after Zabuza.

Zabuza led Riuzu through the camp until they reached a open field with a river running through it. There stood Mai, Chōjūrō, Aō, and Deku. Mai raised an eyebrow as Zabuza walked up Haku on his back. Zabuza cocked his head back "Never try to wake that kid up. He caught me off guard and managed to take Haku hostage while I was down." Deku outright laughed at Zabuza as Mai let a small smile grace her face "Demon of the bloody mist bested by a teenager." Zabuza allowed his face to twitch in annoyance before he turned around and settled to watch Riuzu walk up. Riuzu wasted little time walking up to his Aunt "Ah Riuzu-Kun I didn't realize you had a pet." "Ikú's not a pet he's my familiar. " Aō raised an eyebrow at that "A cat summoning contract? I've never heard of such a thing." Riuzu quickly shook his head "Neko summoning contract, and I'm their first summoner." Aō nodded his curiousity satisfied. Mai cleared her throat "We've come to a decision you'll be sparring with Chōjūrō Riuzu-Kun. Don't hold back because Chōjūrō won't. Your familiar can fight with you if you want."

Riuzu looked at Ikú who looked terrified at the prospect of fighting. Riuzu ran his hand over his ear "Nah Ikú can sit this one out." Ikú hopped off of Riuzus shoulder and sat beside Mai as Chōjūrō timidly walked over standing infront of the river and Riuzu took up position acouple meters across from him. Riuzu quickly got a feel for Chōjūrōs chakra 'hes doubting himself. But the pure size of his chakra says he shouldn't be' Riuzu opened his eyes eyeing the huge sword Chōjūrō had slung across his back and the way his hands would fidget, jerking nearly imperceptibly up then down.

Riuzu nodded toward Chōjūrō who quickly flashed through handseals "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Riuzus eye's widened 'Big jutsu already!' Riuzu quickly went through his own handseals "Earth style: Earth wall Jutsu!" His Earth wall sprang up quickly, it nullified the water dragon but kept Riuzu from seeing that Chōjūrō was charging his position with Hiramekarei unsheathed. Riuzu wasted little time using earth mole technique for his own plan.

Chōjūrō charged forward using his sword to cut through Riuzus earth wall. Once it was down Chōjūrō looked around 'Underground' he wasted little time hopping back several feet 'I don't have a solid way to flush him out without wasting alot of chakra. The waiting game then.' after a minute Riuzu burst through the ground directly behind Chōjūrō who spun around cutting him down with Hiramekarei, just for him to fall apart into chunks of wood. Chōjūrōs eyes widened as the ground broke apart all around him six versions of Riuzu engaging him at one time. Chōjūrō systematically cut them down with masterful Kenjutsu not wanting to waste chakra on a jutsu.

Meanwhile Riuzu was still underground observing the battle by sensing the way Chōjūrōs chakra moved 'There's no way I can fight him up close as long as he has that sword.' Riuzu wasted little time exiting the ground a few meters away from Chōjūrō before going through handseals "Earth style: Neko Barrage!" Seven cats made of mud rushed Chōjūrō who quickly stabbed his sword into the ground going through handseals "water style:Raging Water Waves!" A colossal wave of water rose up some from the river the rest from Chōjūrō himself. Riuzus eye's widened 'Thats atleast three times the size of mine!' Riuzu quickly clapped his hands together "Mokuton!" 'Dense Woodland Wall!" Huge pillars of wood shot out of the ground leaving small spaces between each other. The wave of water smashed into the pillars which groaned but refused to break, the water broke apart some launching through the spaces but doing no damage. Riuzu's eyes widened as Chōjūrō jumped into the air Hiramekarei glowing with Chakra, the chakra taking the shape of a long sword. Chōjūrō used it to cut threw the pillars of wood as he continued on his path to Riuzu.

Riuzu was quick to respond "Mokuton!" 'Tree bind death!' Roots shot out of the ground directly infront of Riuzu as they raced after the still airborne Chōjūrō. He cut threw the first Roots to reach him. More replaced them quickly. Chōjūrō was quick to respond shifting his body weight and flipping his body over the next root to reach him. Chōjūrō planted his hand on the root launching himself to the left away from the roots and onto the ground. Riuzu's eyes narrowed as he threw a handful of shuriken at Chōjūrō who blocked them with Hiramekarei. 'He's really good. Why would he ever doubt himself?' Riuzu jumped back acouple of meters getting distance from Chōjūrō. Both boys starred each other down for several seconds before Chōjūrō got into a stance Riuzu recognized "Hidden miste Jutsu!" Riuzu smiled widely as mist ingulfed the area 'Checkmate.' He could feels Chōjūrōs chakra stalking around looking for a good opening. Riuzu quietly put his hands in the snake seal while wispering out "Mokuton.." 'tree bind death' A gasp was heard before the mist rapidly cleared. Everyone was shocked to see Chōjūrō and Hiramekarei wrapped in roots. Chōjūrō tried to swing the sword but the roots held firm. He sighed before his eyes sharpened, he flared his chakra through Hiramekarei, Chōjūrō shaped the chakra to make a wide saw like sword that cut through the roots like butter. Next he cut the roots around his body as he turned toward his opponent, Chōjūrō's eyes widened seeing Riuzu already in the his stance hands clasped in the snakeseal.

The ground below Chōjūrō burst open causing him to jump into the air. From the ground came a hand made of wood which literally slapped Chōjūrō back onto the ground. He slid on the ground before falling to one knee as he coughed out "That really hurt.." the hand came down on him as he used his sword to cut through it. Chōjūrōs eyes widened when he realized he hadn't been watching Riuzu. Instantly he felt a foot hit his sword hand from behind him sending Hiramekarei souring through the air lodging itself into the ground right infront of Aō.

Chōjūrō twisted around quickly but he was to slow to stop the foot that connected with his chin knocking him off his feet. He landed on his back, he attempted to jump back up but roots quickly wrapped around him until nothing was left free but his head. Chōjūrō cocked his head to look at Riuzu who was on one knee hands in the snake seal. He took acouple deep breaths before smiling widely "Checkmate." Chōjūrō layed his head back on the ground sighing loudly "G-good fight." Riuzu stood up walking over beside Chōjūrō while chuckling "Agreed." Riuzu placed his hand on the wood causing it to retract from Chōjūrō. Riuzu offered his hand to Chōjūrō which he took as he stood up. Clapping was heard. Chōjūrō and himself turned around to see Mai, Deku, and Haku who was finally back on her feet clapping loudly. Zabuza nodded in respect as Aō aloud a big smile to cross his face. Mai walked forward wrapping her arm around Riuzu in a side hug "I'm happy you two boys are on our side. I think you'd both give me trouble in combat." Riuzu smiled while Chōjūrō blushed at the praise. Mai Released Riuzu from her hug as she placed her hands on both the boys shoulders "I have a great idea for you two."

*End of Chapter 4*


End file.
